The Love of a Brother 2
by Faerlain
Summary: Sequel to Brotherly Love. The Mirkwood Royal Family has continued on after the incidents of 250 years ago. But the Orcs are not finished with them, and plan more ambushes. Will the brothers survive this time?
1. Now What?

**I promised you a new story, and here it is! The sequel to 'Brotherly Love' – 'The Love of a Brother'. Can you tell they are related? **

**A word to the wise – if you have not read Brotherly Love, then really you should read that before this one, cos it contains info about the characters. And trust me, there are quite a few. _Grin. _**

**Thank you everybody for all the reviews for Brotherly Love, and please continue to do so on this story. Luv you all! **

**_Faerlain _**

**P.S. Has anyone read the new Harry Potter book? IT'S BRILLIANT! And kinda sad…_sniff…_**

* * *

****

**Tiara Shin – Hi dude! Yeah, ****Italy**** by plane. I can't wait! _Bounces. _I finish school in…_counts_…2 ½ days! Wooooo! Here is the sequel, just as you asked. Leggy is fine, and I am glad you and Haldy are too. OMG, SHOCK HORROR! **

**You didn't put puppy-dog eyes! **

**I am considering removing this chapter now…hmph…**

* * *

**_The Love of a Brother_**

**__**

**_Chapter 1: Now What?_**

**__**

"I feel old and decrepit. Useless and…old."

"You already said old."

"I mean old."

Legolas laughed. "You're only 1,000 brother."

Ladrenîl pouted. "Yes, and I feel it."

Legolas couldn't help but laugh again. "Ah, one millennium old 'Ren. You'll be getting a pension soon, like a Human." He narrowly missed being hit with a pillow aimed his way.

"Shut up Legs. It'll be your turn in just over half a century. Then you'll know I feel. And you'll have two eyes to see it all with."

Legolas just scoffed. "1,000 is nothing 'Ren. Just wait till you hit 2,000. Then you'll be _really _old, like adar and Lord Elrond."

"Right, now you die!"

Ladrenîl chased his closest brother round his room, throwing every pillow and cushion at him that he could lay his hands on. Legolas laughed and ducked out of the way, throwing them straight back when he could. Then one burst, and feathers flew everywhere.

Ladrenîl tackled Legolas to the ground, and they wrestled to win the fight. Legolas scrambled up and jumped on the bed, waving a pillow round and round, aiming for his brother's head. Ladrenîl just laughed and joined in, and so began yet another fight.

"What in Eru's name is going on in here!"

The pair froze, turning in unison to look at the newcomer. Esgalloth, their second youngest sister stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest, one eyebrow raised.

Ladrenîl and Legolas gave identical innocent grins. "Just a bit of fun sister," Legolas answered. "Care to join us?"

"No thank you. But adar wants to see you in his office now." She looked pointedly at the younger of the two. "Right now." She left without another word.

Legolas dropped his pillow and looked at his brother. "What have I done now?"

----

"You have both become like elflings again Legolas. This is not proper behaviour for the two eldest sons of the royal family."

Legolas sighed and fidgeted in the chair. Thranduil had been going on for almost an hour about how disappointed he was in his and Ladrenîl's recent behaviour, and that they both needed to calm down and sort out their priorities.

"Sit up when I'm speaking to you!" the King told him without turning round from the window.

Legolas did as he was told and waited for his father to finish.

Thranduil turned and sat down opposite his son. "I understand completely that the past years have been hard for you both," he said in a softer tone. "But now Ladrenîl is 1,000 years old, you need to calm down. The fun years are over I'm afraid Legolas. You are adults now; you need to learn your responsibilities to your kingdom. One day, Ladrenîl will be King, and you will be his next in line till he has children. I cannot let this behaviour continue."

"Ladrenîl is blind adar," Legolas replied softly. "He does not feel he is capable of running Mirkwood efficiently. He does not want that responsibility."

"He is still young, you all are," Thranduil told him. "Yes, you are adults, but young adults all the same. He will feel differently in few years time. Trust me; I went through the same phase myself."

"But you had perfect vision," Legolas reminded him.

Thranduil sighed, running his hands over his face. "The fact that your brother is blind in one eye does not at all affect the way he will run Mirkwood."

"But it has changed him adar. You know it has. And it has changed all of us, in some way or another. None of us are how we used to be, even you and naneth. If he does not have confidence in himself, then his governing of Mirkwood will most certainly not be the same."

The King shrugged. "Then what else can I say Legolas? If Ladrenîl is mature enough to make his own decisions, as he often says he is, then I want to see him decide this. Can he rule Mirkwood without the factor of his being blind in one eye affecting his rule at all, in any way? If he can answer me sensibly and with good reason, then maybe I shall understand more what you are saying. For now, go. I shall see you at dinner."

"Yes adar." Legolas rose and bowed, leaving the study without another word.

As he walked down the hallway, he met his brother, Hithaer. The younger brother had just returned from an archery lesson, and his cheeks were flushed from the cold outside. He grinned at Legolas. "I did really well today. Master Tatharion said he was very pleased with my progress."

"That is excellent news little brother!" Legolas grinned and placed a hand upon Hithaer's shoulder. "And I take it you are enjoying it?"

"Every second."

"Good. I shall see you at dinner."

"See you then Legs."

Once back in his own room, Legolas collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear chatter from outside, coming in through his open balcony doors, but he ignored it. An hour and a half till dinner. What could he do for an hour and a half?

Well, he obviously had to talk with Ladrenîl now; Thranduil had made that clear enough. Legolas grimaced. It was a conversation he was not particularly looking forward to. After the incident with the Orcs 250 years ago, Ladrenîl was a changed Elf. He still captained the Army, but he had become like a child again, almost reliving his earlier years. Legolas was more than happy to join in, enjoying every moment he spent with his brother, acting just like a child again. They knew where the limits were, and obligingly acted responsibly enough when they had to. But otherwise, they ran riot.

Legolas should have known their father would have words with them sooner or later about it all. They did have to act responsibly, if only to prove good role models for their younger siblings. But everyone needed a break from those sorts of things every now and then, and this had been a break for the pair of them. It had been great fun while it had lasted.

Eventually he sat up and resolved to go and see his brother. Changing his tunic so he was slightly smarter for the evening meal, he went through to his bathroom and knocked three times on the wall. The hidden door swung silently open and Ladrenîl grinned at him from his room. "So what did the old man say?"

Legolas snorted as he went through his brother's bathroom in the bedroom. Sitting down on the feather-strewn bed, he answered, "He wants us to grow up."

Ladrenîl froze with his tunic half off. Spinning round he stared dazedly at Legolas. "He what?"

"He wants us to grow up. Act like mature adults and not like the elflings we have become these past 250 years. In other words, no more pillow fights, no more snow elves, no more climbing the tallest trees and falling out, no more midnight riding, no more haring round the palace like idiots, jumping out of closets, no more drinking until we see double of everything, and no more skipping council meetings, formal dinners and so on and so forth." He sighed. "How dreadfully boring our life is going to become."

"Once again, I am being subjected to horrors beyond my imagining." His brother laughed as he sat down beside him. "Why is he saying all this now?"

"You're 1,000 'Ren…"

"What the…? Oh that is ridiculous. I like acting the way we do. It helps."

"I tried to tell him, but he was having none of it. And he ahs a question for you, regarding your heir to the throne thing."

"Oh yes? And what is this question?"

"Can you rule Mirkwood without the factor of your being blind in one eye affecting your rule at all, in any way? I have taken the words straight from the big Elf himself. He doesn't believe that you can mess up being King in other words."

It was Ladrenîl's turn to ungracefully snort. "I've heard it all before…"

"And so has he," Legolas interrupted. "I'm afraid I'm with him on this one 'Ren. This." He gestured to Ladrenîl's grey, unseeing eye. "This has nothing to do with being King. It will in no way affect your judgement or decisions. Even I cannot see what the problem is."

"Self-consciousness Legs. That's what the problem is. I cannot stand being in the public eye anymore, because of what I have become."

"What do you mean 'What I have become'? Don't talk silly. You're still Ladrenîl."

"But I'm blind."

"Only in one eye! 'Ren, don't be so bothered by it all of the time. We don't see you any differently."

"But the public do. Legs, you must have noticed the way I'm treated now. As if I have some terminal illness or something. Its ridiculous – a blind Elf."

Legolas just shook his head. "You're still Ladrenîl to me. And to everyone else, whether you want to believe it or not. You haven't changed inside."

"But I have," he told him in a quiet voice. "I haven't been the same since…since then, and you know it."

"Well obviously you were affected by it, but it hasn't changed you really. Maybe you have the awful memories, and the physical scars, but the Ladrenîl I knew and loved back then, is still the Ladrenîl I know and love now." He leant across and embraced his older brother tightly. "You mean the world to me, and nothing is ever going to change that." He gave a short laugh. "And anyway, you're unique. You have different coloured eyes. I bet no one else can say that."

Ladrenîl chuckled. "I suppose so."

"Exactly. Now come on, dinner is in just under an hour. Get changed, and we'll…"

"What?"

"Go crazy for a bit."

They grinned together.

* * *

**Ok, hope you enjoyed that. I know the summary isn't excellent (mine never are…), but at least the ball is now rolling. I'll try and update _before _I go to ****Italy****, but I can't make any promises. See ya! **

**_Faerlain_**


	2. Oh Brother

**I'm updating before I go away! I leave next Saturday. _Bounces happily and impatiently. _Ah, a week in the sun. Better than this crappy weather we've got anyways. _Peers moodily out window at clouds. _**

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Rayame325 – Everyone has a little Elfling locked away inside them somewhere. And those two just found theirs. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Tiara Shin - HIIIIIIII! _Ahem. _I finished HP6 the day after it came out. It is sooooooooo good! **

**I know exactly what you mean. _Pats 'Ren on the head. _Aww, bless. But he's got Leggy to look after him. And so I have come to that… _Daydreams. _**

**I can't WAIT to go to ****Italy****! _Starts packing suitcase. _"Legs, that's yours over there deary." He keeps nicking my case. Hmph. Teehee, tis gonna be soooo cool. **

**Its 10am, and I am hyper. Unusual? I think not. School's out for summer…_looks out window dejectedly_…but I am gonna write and write and write! **

**Alright, I forgive you. And look, a huge reply for your huge review! I think we're quits now. _Thumbs up. _**

**The only bed bugs that would bite are these two. _Points at our Elves. _Teehee! Thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Oh Brother._**

**__**

"He is gorgeous."

"Oh please, stop going on about him!"

"But he is Loth! You just can't see it."

"Well, I am his sister after all."

Esgalwen grinned. "That would be incest."

Lothriel pulled a disgusted face. "Ok, I love him to bits, but because he is my _brother_. I wouldn't even dream of…" She shuddered. "No, not with my brother."

"None of them?"

"Híwiel!"

The other Elf pulled an innocent expression. "What? Legolas isn't the only nice one."

"Both of you just stop it. These are my older brothers we're talking about! You can't…'like' them. It's not right."

Híwiel waved off the comment. "It's perfectly harmless."

"Well who do you like then, if not Legolas?" Esgalwen asked, folding her arms.

"Well Hithaer isn't too bad. And he's more our age."

"Not really."

"And Legolas is?"

"At least he is old enough."

"Old enough for what?"

"He has experience…"

"Esgalwen! Híwiel! I demand you stop speaking of my brothers in this way. It is wrong and undignified. They are not here just to be gossiped about. Especially not by their own sister." She got to her feet, brushing off the leaves from her skirts. "I'm going back inside."

"Oh Loth, don't be such an idiot. We were only joking," Híwiel told her.

"No, forget it. I'll see you tomorrow." She left the gardens quickly, letting the gate slam shut behind her as it was blown by the wind.

"I think we upset her," Híwiel stated simply, looking at her other friend.

"You reckon?" Esgalwen replied sarcastically. "But we can't help it if she has the best looking brothers in the whole of Mirkwood. They are bound to be admired, by everybody."

"And not only for their archery skills!" Híwiel giggled.

Lothriel stormed upstairs, and when she came past Legolas, she ignored him completely, slamming her bedroom door on him. He stood there, rather bemused. Leaning against it, he called out to her through the wood.

"What's happened now?"

No answer came. He smiled to himself. Lothriel was only just over 250, and still learning the ways of the world. Something had happened to annoy or upset her.

"Loth?" he called gently again. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," came a final mumbled reply.

"Can I come in?"

"If you want." He imagined her shrugging to that answer, and grinned again.

When he entered her room, he saw her curled up on her balcony, leaning against the rails. He closed the door and went over, sitting down beside her. She was staring out over the woods, letting the wind ruffle her golden hair. He sat in silence, waiting for her to start the conversation.

"It's not fair," she murmured.

"What isn't?" She wiped her nose on her sleeve, and he gently slapped her arm. "Don't do that."

She gave a small smile and carried on. "Esgalwen and Híwiel. They were talking about you and Hithaer again."

"Oh, I see." He chuckled to himself. "I thought they were over my ravishing good looks."

"Think again big brother." She sniffed. "They're always going on about you, as if you're some god they're meant to idolise. They'll be making sacrifices for you next, so watch out."

He laughed out loud this time. "I see you have inherited my wonderful sense of humour that we share with 'Ren." He stroked her cheek fondly. "You need have no fear that I will do anything. Do you seriously think I would even ever consider going with someone of your own age? Loth, you and your friends…sorry to say it bluntly, but you're just too young for me."

She laughed, leaning against him. "I just wish they wouldn't go on so."

"Tell them to shut up then."

"I do, but they carry on anyway. It's all they ever talk about now. If it isn't you its Hithaer, or Gîlorn, or 'Ren. There's always someone else as well, one of the boys that help in the kitchens or the stables. It as if they have no other life to live, apart from the one revolving around the men. It's pathetic."

"Do you feel left out? Because you can't talk about me the way they do?"

"A little. I just keep saying how much I love you all, and they get jealous. 'Oh, I wish he was my brother. It would be amazing. You don't know how lucky you are Loth'." She sniffed again. "But I do know," she whispered. "I feel blessed."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head. "Ignore them," he told her. "Jealously is not a good thing. I feel lucky to have you, and they should think themselves so too, for having you as such a dear friend. Maybe one day they'll realise, but then it might be too late. Try and hold onto your friends though Loth. They're not all bad."

"I just wish they'd understand. I don't mind them talking about you all with the others, but not when I'm around. Its not fair, like I said."

He kissed her again. "Don't you have a lesson this afternoon?"

She shook her head. "Got cancelled. Lady Thandiel said something unavoidable had come up, and so it's been moved to the day after tomorrow."

"Fair enough." He got to his feet and pulled her with him. "So you now have nothing to do?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Come outside with me then. Show me this garden you've been going on about creating. I want to see what you plan to do."

Her entire face lit up. "Can I do it then? Have my own little secret garden?"

"I don't see why not. I think it's a lovely idea."

They walked down into the gardens together, Lothriel clutching her older brother's hand tightly. He laughed as she chattered away happily, seemingly forgetting her earlier quarrel.

But when they reached the gardens, her two friends were still there. Lothriel froze and glared at them from the path. They were still seated underneath the elm tree where she had been with them, and hadn't as yet noticed the new arrivals.

"Just act normally," Legolas murmured to her. "Pretend you haven't even seen them."

They carried on walking, and though Lothriel kept half an eye on her two friends, she kept talking to her brother as if nothing else had happened. She saw them turn and look over, but Legolas urged her on. They arrived at the far side of the Walled Garden, and she started showing him where she wanted her own little plot to be.

"See, it'll be under the shade of this oak," she pointed out. "But the sun can still get to it easily from this angle. The soil is soft and really fertile, and there's plenty of water around. Its perfect Legs, please can I have it here? Please?" she pleaded.

He smiled at her. "I can't see anyreason to say no," he answered. "Just double check with adar and the gardeners first though. I'll help you get started if you want."

She leapt up into his arms, and he laughed, twirling her around. "Hannon lle," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Is she trying to make us feel bad?"

Esgalwen scoffed. "She's just trying to prove to us that Legolas is far out of our reach."

"Which he is really."

"Doesn't make any difference. I still like him. We can…admire him from afar."

Híwiel smiled. "That's perfectly harmless. I don't see why she gets so upset."

"Just because he's her brother."

"And she can't look at him the way we can."

"It's as if she can't see how lovely he is."

"So popular."

"One of the best warriors in Mirkwood."

"Right up with Ladrenîl's ranks."

"And he's so nice to everybody! Did you see him with those children the other day?"

"That was so sweet! He knew how to interact with them so well."

"Well I have had a lot of practice."

The two girls jumped and looked round. Legolas was crouched there, smiling innocently at them. His sister was stood behind him, grinning widely behind her hand.

Legolas sat down cross-legged and folded his arms. "Did I miss any good gossip about me?"

----

Lothriel couldn't stop laughing. The look on her friend's faces had been classic. When Legolas had just joined in their conversation, they had been completely lost for words. For a second they had just sat there, and then they had run out of the garden as fast as they could go without tripping over their dresses.

She giggled again and squeezed his hand. "That was great Legs."

He shrugged. "I wanted to see what they were talking about. I don't like people talking about me behind my back."

"Even when they're saying the sorts of things Esgalwen and Híwiel were saying?"

"Now that just scares me."

She laughed again. "I have warned you in the past."

"I didn't believe you."

"Why now you have heard it with your own ears."

"And I think I wish I hadn't."

"It's just an infatuation for the present. It'll pass." She paused. "Won't it?"

"I certainly hope so." He stopped. "I wonder where 'Ren is."

"Probably in his room."

"Let's go see him."

"Ok. Are you sure he…"

But she never finished her sentence, as Legolas swung her up and over his shoulder. She squealed and yelled at him to let her down. But he just chuckled and carried on down the corridor towards his older brother's bedroom.

Ladrenîl looked up as his door opened. He grinned at the wriggling bundle over Legolas' shoulder. "And who do we have here little brother?"

Legolas dumped his sister unceremoniously on the bed. "A thing called Lothriel."

"I am not a thing!"

Ladrenîl got to his feet. He raised an eyebrow at his sister's defiant look. "If the wind changes you'll stay like that."

"That wasn't fair Legolas," she said, turning her eyes on the younger Prince.

He smiled and leant his arm on Ladrenîl's shoulder. "But it was highly amusing."

"Maybe for you. I sincerely hope no one saw up my skirts when you did that."

"I doubt it, seeing as there was no one else around."

"There might have been!"

Ladrenîl watched the exchange with barely hidden amusement. "When you two have quite finished quarrelling," he interrupted. "How can I help you?"

Legolas sat down next to Lothriel, gathering her into a strong embrace from which she was unable to wriggle out of. "Felt like popping in to say hello."

"Hello," Lothriel mumbled from against Legolas' chest.

"Oh, let her go now Legs," Ladrenîl told him, sitting on the other side of their younger sister. Instead, he pulled her onto his lap.

"I am not a doll!"

The brothers laughed. "But we love you anyway," Ladrenîl told her. "So what mischief have you two been planning?"

"We haven't done anything," Legolas retorted.

"I don't believe you."

"Legolas helped me shut my friends up," Lothriel answered, getting more comfortable.

"How do you mean?" he asked, looking down at her.

"They were going on and on and on about how wonderful he was, and I got fed up so came inside. Then he went in and interrupted their conversation just as they were getting to the juicy bits."

"Juicy bits?" Ladrenîl switched his gaze over to Legolas. "What juicy bits?"

"I shall not take that comment offensively," Legolas muttered.

"Oh, about how he had been playing with the children the other day and how good at archery he was…" She yawned. "So boring."

Legolas looked to his brother. "I feel so privileged to be a part of this family, seeing as how you all love me so much."

Lothriel slapped his thigh. "You know I love you to bits brother, but when your so called 'best friends' keep going on about you, then it does get tedious. Especially when I've heard it a thousand times before."

"That's a fair enough argument," Ladrenîl put in. "So, has anything interesting happened today?"

"Nothing whatsoever," Legolas replied.

"I'm bored," Lothriel grumbled.

"You're not the only one," Ladrenîl agreed.

"There's nothing to do." She slipped off his lap down onto the floor. "I want to go out riding or something."

Legolas looked out through the window at the Sun. "It's too late now Loth. The evening is drawing in already."

She sighed and sat down on the floor, looking up at them. "Tell me a story."

The brothers grimaced in unison, and she poked her tongue out. "I was actually doing something before you two came bursting in you know," Ladrenîl told them.

"Let me guess," Legolas started, getting to his feet and walking over to the desk. "The accounts?" He picked up a piece of paper. "The accounts."

Ladrenîl smirked at him. "You know it's my job. Have you checked the weaponry yet this week?"

"I'm doing it tomorrow." He put the paper back. "Hithaer said he'd help me."

"That boy will do anything to get in your good books."

"He's already in them. He's trying too hard."

"Trying too hard for what?" Lothriel asked.

"Hithaer wants to be like Legolas," Ladrenîl told her. "So he's doing everything he can to get up to that level."

"Not another one!" she groaned, putting her head in her hands.

They laughed. "Oh Loth, it isn't all bad," Ladrenîl comforted her. "Someone will want to be like you one day."

"I sincerely hope not. After I'm not that…"

There was a loud knocking at the door. "Enter," Ladrenîl called, getting to his feet. "See," he said to Legolas. "Someone in this place has manners."

Glînvara poked his head round the door. "Captain Ladrenîl, a large Orc scout has been sighted just four miles form the palace. Your assistance is requested immediately."

Ladrenîl had already grabbed his quiver and bow. "Come on Legs," he told his brother. "Get your scout together."

Lothriel got to her feet as her brother's rushed to go. "Be careful," she told them quietly.

Legolas halted and bent to kiss her. "We'll be fine," he assured her. "Back to your room now. We'll see you later." He ran to get his own things.

The pair hurried down the corridor. "Only four miles," Ladrenîl muttered. "They're getting far too bold."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "We need to get them back far beyond our borders," he told him. "This is getting ridiculous."

Once out in the courtyard, they leapt up onto their horses and wheeled them round to face the gates. Ordering their scouts into an orderly group, they galloped on out, bows and knives at the ready.

Lothriel watched them go with worry deeply embedded in her heart. Something was wrong. They should not have gone. Her mind drifted back to when Ladrenîl had been captured and she shuddered. She would rather forget those times. It could not happen again. She would not be able to survive without her brothers.

But wasn't this how it always was? They would be happily laughing and joking about together, and then the Orcs would ruin it all. Legolas and Ladrenîl would have to run off with their Elves in tow, hurrying to slay the enemy and prevent them getting too close to the palace. It was necessary for them to go, as they were the Captains, but Lothriel always missed them dreadfully.

"You had better come back to me," she whispered to no one but the wind. "Please, please come home this time."

* * *

**_Is silent, holding the dramatic tension. _**

**So, will they even get back home? Well…I dunno yet. And you'll have to wait till I get back from ****Italy****! Maybe. Can I be that cruel? _Considers. _Yeah! **

**So, stay tuned, and I will update…when I can. Bye! **

**_Faerlain_**


	3. They Shouldn't Have Gone

**I'm back! And I wanna go back to ****Italy!**

**Seriously, ****Lake Garda**** is AMAZING. I got sunburnt up the top of a mountain (duh!), and spent 41 Euros on a LotR necklace (I love it!) **

**And an Italian waiter asked me out for a drink… Er…let's just say he was a little bit too old for me. And didn't finish work till 11. And we could barely understand what each other was saying. But still, I got asked out by an Italian! And got given a rose by another. **

**Yeah, was a good holiday…_Grin. _**

**So, here's the next chapter! And I REALLY enjoyed writing it! Ooooh, I just _lurrrve _suspense. Teehee. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**Elerrina – Ah, you shall have to wait and see my dear. No, I didn't get your other review, but it doesn't matter. I'm improving? Wow! _Blush. _Thanks hun. As you can probably tell from my blabbering above, I loved ****Italy**** and wanna go straight back to my Italians! Teehee. Thanks for reviewing. **

**pwrhungryjr – I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – I loved writing that bit – was a bit of comic relief. ****Italy**** was fantastic! Oh, don't get me started again – I can blabber on for hours! Cross country! _Shudders. _I've always hated that. I don't go back till September 6th. _Bounces. _Thanks for reviewing. **

**Gemini969 – I have posted! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin – _Grins. _I lurrrve my Mirkwood children! _Huggles all round. _**

**I HAVE RETURNED! And I bring you…a new chapter. _Gasp. _I WANNA GO BACK TO ****ITALY****! _Cries. _Though Leggy _did _get a tad jealous when I got given that rose…and got asked out for a drink…I made it up to him though. **

**Leggy: _Grin. _**

**We landed at the airport, and it was bloody raining! How _typically _English is that! I ask you…It's nice and sunny here at the mo…no rain yet please… **

**_Returns puppy-dog eyes. _****Lease review again! And talk to you online sometime. And I'll show you me holiday snaps! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 3: They Shouldn't Have Gone._**

**__**

The family was silent at dinner. The two empty chairs beside the King were unnerving them all. Lothriel pushed her food around her plate for a while, and then gave up. "I'm not hungry naneth," she answered to her mother's questioning gaze.

Hithaer and Gîlorn stared moodily into their half-empty goblets, wishing they were out with their brothers. Sîladiel and Nauralad were gripping each other's hands under the table, barely eating anything. Esgalloth hadn't even touched her knife and fork.

Thranduil and Aurêl looked at each other. The distraught look in his wife's eyes told Thranduil everything. He put down his goblet and looked round at his large family.

"They'll be back soon," he assured them. "Why is everyone so worried?"

"Something isn't right adar," Sîladiel answered, looking up at him. "I can feel it."

"So can I," little Lothriel put in.

"Everything feels wrong," Hithaer said quietly.

"One of them should have stayed here," Gîlorn told the King. "They should not have both gone."

"Everyone in the healing wards is getting ready for a large surge pf patients, even though no one knows what has happened yet," Nauralad added.

"We can all feel that something isn't right, isn't completely normal," Esgalloth finished.

Thranduil sighed and looked back to his wife. "Aurêl?"

She nodded. "I can feel it too Thranduil. They are my first-born and I know that something has gone badly wrong out there. I feel…separated from them. The only ever time this happened was when….was when Ladrenîl got captured. And I'm scared."

Thranduil leant his elbows upon the table and placed his forehead against his clasped hands. "Don't be. They'll be back soon", he repeated.

"How do you know that adar?" Esgalloth asked. "How can you tell?"

"Don't question me Esgalloth," he answered sharply. "They will be back before we know it. Now everyone, eat something. I will not have you all hungry tonight."

The rest of dinner continued in sullen silence. Sîladiel and Nauralad still had a hold of each other's hands, and Lothriel ate hardly anything at all. They could feel something coming, but knew not what.

That night, Aurêl spoke not a single word to her husband as she readied herself for bed. He sighed as she slipped under the covers, turning over to face away from him. "Aurêl," he soothed, slipping his arm round her. "Do not fear for them. They are fully grown, brilliantly trained warriors. The best in Mirkwood. No harm will come to them."

"The greatest warrior can be slain by a single arrow Thranduil," she told him in reply. "Nothing can change Fate." She shifted so she was facing him. "They may be adults, but they are my children. They are our eldest Thranduil. And they are in grave danger."

He held her tightly, kissing the top of her golden head. "They'll be fine," he whispered. "They will not get hurt."

Whether he was saying those words to reassure himself or his wife, he did not know.

----

Sîladiel sobbed into her pillow as the blood started pouring from her abdomen. She clutched at the wound, desperately trying to stem the flow. Grabbing the quilt, she pressed it against her stomach. But it was soon soaked, and she began to feel faint and sick.

Screaming, she yelled for help. And in the midst of people rushing into her room and lamps being lit, she was heard to mutter a single word.

"Legolas…"

----

Aurêl bolted upright as the screams echoed down the hallway. "Sîladiel," she whispered. Jumping out of bed she grabbed her gown and rushed out. Thranduil hurried along behind her.

Nauralad and Esgalloth were already in there, amongst the numerous healers. They made way for the Queen, who was desperate to reach her daughter. When she saw the blood, she faltered in her steps, covering her mouth with her hand.

"She just started screaming naneth," Nauralad told her, leading her over so she could grip her daughter's limp hand. "We have managed to stop the blood flowing so much, but she lost consciousness just now, before you came in."

"Has she said anything?" Thranduil asked, placing his hands upon his wife's shoulders.

Nauralad nodded, tears trickling down her face. "She whispered Legolas' name," she told him, wiping at her tears.

Thranduil bowed his head as Aurêl started sobbing uncontrollably. He crouched down and held her tightly, murmuring soothing words in her ear. He brushed his fingers through her long gold hair, kissing her cheek. "Calm down melamin," he told her. "Calm down my love, he'll be alright."

Gradually the healers drifted away until only Thranduil, Aurêl, their daughters and two others remained. The sisters worked silently together to bind Sîladiel's abdomen, and the healers helped change the sheets on the bed. Aurêl had been seated in the chair next to the bed, and Thranduil was stood behind her, gripping her hand.

Sîladiel lay motionless on her bed, pale and silent. Aurêl had not let go of her hand, and it seemed she was not going to for the rest of the night. Once they had finished, Esgalloth pulled her sister away and out onto the balcony. Night had truly settled over Mirkwood Forest now, and most of the stars were veiled by cloud. Nauralad involuntarily shivered, pulling her gown round her tighter.

"Nauralad, something has happened to Legolas," Esgalloth whispered, so as not to alarm their parents even more. "Something bad."

"I know Esgalloth," Nauralad told her. "But what can we do?"

"Prepare ourselves for the worst." She swallowed. "For all we know, he could be dead…"

"No," Nauralad answered sharply. She took a deep breath. "If he had died, then Sîladiel would have died with him. As it is, we know he is fatally wounded. So we must be ready for when the scouts return. Let's get every ward ready, and all our current patients, the few we have that is, all into one room. Go and get the healers up and ready. I'll start making sure the rooms are prepared." She turned her eyes to the stars, biting back the tears. "He cannot die," she whispered. "Legolas…he cannot die. We almost lost Ladrenîl; we are not going to lose Legolas."

The two girls went back inside and to their duties. The King and Queen remained with their eldest daughter all through the night, preparing themselves silently for what was to come.

----

Legolas was laughing. Ladrenîl couldn't believe it, but he was. Legolas, whilst clutching at the gaping wound in his abdomen, was laughing his blonde head off.

"I don't see what's so funny," he said scathingly, glaring at his younger brother.

Legolas shook his head. He was deathly pale; leaning against a tree whilst they tried to bind his stomach. "Neither do I," he admitted through gritted teeth. He closed his eyes briefly, chuckling quietly. "I think they put something on that blade."

"Legolas if it's poisoned, then to put it simply…"

"I'm in the sh…"

"Language Legolas." He sighed, crouching down beside him and grasping his hand. "Don't you dare pass out on me," he warned. "Else you'll be for it when you wake up."

"I don't think this poison stuff is going to let me pass out." He laughed again. "It's too…too…what's the word? When something keeps you awake?"

"The first word that comes to mind is stimulating. But then again, you find a lot of things stimulating. Now come on, on your feet little brother." He helped him up, wincing as Legolas hissed in pain. "Don't worry, the palace isn't far away."

"It's too dark. I can't see where I'm going."

"Oh bloody hell." Ladrenîl cursed even more under his breath.

"Language Ladrenîl," Legolas mimicked.

"Oh shut up Legolas," he told him. With the aid of a couple of others, he mounted his own horse and sat Legolas in front of him. Glînvara had been put in charge of Legolas' weapons and Cullas in charge of his horse.

The fight had been bloody, and they had lost many. Some were remaining behind to take on the awful duty of burying their friends, whilst the others hurried back with the Princes to get Legolas and the other wounded into the healing wards as soon as possible.

"Why can't I see in the dark anymore?" Legolas asked wearily as they set off.

"It's the poison," Ladrenîl told him. "It's affecting your senses. But don't you dare pass out."

"You've already said that."

"And I'm saying it again to make sure you stay awake. At least you remembered that I had told you to stay awake. That's good."

"I'm tired 'Ren."

"I know Legolas, I know." He kissed his cheek reassuringly as they galloped on. "But you have to stay awake until we get home. Now, I want you to recite every member of our family."

"Why?"

"To keep your brain active. Come on, start with adar."

"Ok, ok. Adar is called Thranduil, and naneth is Aurêl."

"What was our grandfather called?"

"Oropher. And naneth's mother was Grandma Hinonen."

"That's right. Carry on. Who's the eldest?"

"You, you idiot."

"What's my name?"

"Ladrenîl."

"Who's next?"

"Me! Legolas Greenleaf."

"Right, next."

He paused for a second. "I think Sîladiel is next. She is the eldest daughter."

Ladrenîl's mind raced with worry for his sister. She would have suffered Legolas' wounds. "Yes, that's right. Next one Legolas. Keep going, you're doing brilliantly."

"Then its Gîlorn. He's the one who sneaked along with me to rescue you."

"Indeed."

"And Esgalloth is next." He laughed drunkenly, leaning his head against Ladrenîl's chest and peering up at him. "Is it me or she getting more and more moody?"

"Legolas!"

"She is. Anyway, it's the youngest son next, Hithaer. The one who wants to be like me, though for reasons I cannot fathom. I don't think he'd want to be like me right at this very moment, do you?"

"No."

"Having to recite every member of our ridiculously large family."

"Come on Legolas. How many more?"

"Two. There's Nauralad, who likes to heal people. Maybe she'll heal me. I hope so, because she's my sister and I love her."

"I should hope you do love her. And the last one?"

Legolas smiled dreamily. "Little Lothriel," he said softly. "My little Loth. The youngest child of the Mirkwood Royal Family, and one very special Princess."

"Well done Legs." He kissed the top of his head. "Nicely done." He looked over to Glînvara who was riding alongside them. "How much further?" he asked.

"About two miles my Lord."

Ladrenîl grimaced. He did not think his brother would stay awake that long. Desperately, he tried to think of other things to get Legolas to do.

"How old am I?" he asked.

"1,000."

"And how old is…Hithaer?"

Legolas had to think for a moment. "He is…500."

"And Gîlorn?

"762."

"Nauralad."

"Three hundred and…sixty-five."

"How old are you?"

"I think I'm 945, but I'll have to come back to you on that one."

"Yes, you are 945. How old is adar?"

"I daren't ask."

Ladrenîl laughed. At least his brother still had his sense of humour. "Who is looking after your weapons at the moment?"

Legolas looked to his right. "Glînvara."

"And your horse?"

"Cullas. He had better look after my horse!" He waved an arm drunkenly behind him to emphasise his point to Cullas.

"Your horse will be fine." He dug his heels harder into his steed's flanks. Legolas' answers were becoming slower and more sluggish. No matter how hard Ladrenîl tried, Legolas was going to lose consciousness soon.

"Sing me a song," he said.

"I can't think of any."

Ladrenîl cursed. "What day is it today?"

"Well it was Wednesday last time I checked. Might be Thursday now of course, seeing as it is probably past midnight."

"Good. And the month? The season?"

"July, right in the middle of summer."

Ladrenîl looked to Glînvara again. "Just under a mile my Lord," he replied.

"You hear that Legs? Just under a mile. You can hold on for that distance can't you? I'll tell you what. If you stay awake until we get inside the palace, then I'll get you a new set of twin daggers."

"Don't…need new ones."

"But it'll be nice to have some. How about ivory hilts and gold filigree? With mithril in the blades? You can keep them just for ceremonial purposes or something."

"There's no point…in having knives just for…ceremonial purposes. They have to be used."

"Well whatever. Or I'll get you a new bow, new quiver…whatever you want. We could travel to Rivendell together, just us two. Go and see the twins again. That would be fun, don't you think?"

Legolas nodded. He was feeling so sleepy. He just wanted to drift off, go to sleep…

"Legolas stay awake!" Ladrenîl prodded him. "Don't close your eyes. Stay with me little brother, we're almost there."

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Little brother."

"Because you are my little brother and I love you. It's a protective endearment I think. Its what I've always called you."

Legolas mumbled something and sifted in Ladrenîl's embrace. With alarm, the older Prince noticed blood seeping through the makeshift bandages covering the wound. He urged his horse on faster, leaping over fallen logs and ducking under overhanging branches. He cursed the fact that he was blind in one eye, as it impaired his vision, and he felt many leaves slap against his face and branches rip at his clothes. They were racing for his brother's life, and they didn't have a lot of time left.

The path started getting clearer, and Ladrenîl knew they were a few mere meters away from the main gates. His horse was far ahead of the others now, and kissed Legolas' cheek again, willing him to hold on. "Legolas, I bloody hope you're awake."

"Still here 'Ren…just about..."

And they were in the courtyard. People rushed over from all sides, helping the Crown Prince down with his precious bundle. Gathering him carefully in his arms, he ran up the steps into the caves, shouting for people to make way.

Up the main staircase, and he carried on talking to Legolas, keeping him awake. "We are going to Rivendell Legs!" Ladrenîl told him. "You held on. Well done little brother. We're going to Rivendell, and we're going to see the twins again."

"Dan and 'Ro," he whispered. His eyes were clouding over with the pain.

"That's right." Along the corridor to the healing chambers. Who had built them so far from the main door?

Bursting in through the first door he came to, he stopped as Nauralad and various other healers looked up. "Legolas…" he whispered.

Nauralad lowered her head, taking a deep breath, but then contained herself and ran forward to help him. Laying the now unconscious Prince down on a bed, Ladrenîl slumped down onto the floor. He refused to let go of the cold, pale hand he still held, and just sat there silently as the healers got to work.

He heard the rest of the Elves arrive back several minutes later, but still did not move. He should go down and check that they were all ok, but he had not the strength. He could only sit there and pray for his brother's survival.

Nauralad knelt down beside him. "He's very ill 'Ren," she told him softly. "The poison is spreading through his system faster than we can counteract it."

"You keep trying," he told her firmly. "Me and Legs are going to Rivendell. He is going to survive this, you hear me?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, clasping his free hand. "You did so well to get him here."

"He was still awake in the corridor. He was talking to me."

"That's a good sign. He's strong, we all know that. He's not going to give up easily."

"Keep fighting for him Nauralad. Don't let him go."

"I won't, I promise." She got to her feet again and carried on with her work.

Someone came and tended to a cut on his leg, but he ignored them. Legolas' weapons were brought up and kept outside the door. But still he sat there, gripping his brother's hand.

_You never gave up on me, and I refuse to give up on you. Don't let go Legolas, hold on for me. You have never given up hope with anyone, so don't do it to yourself. You're stronger than this. Come back to me Legs, don't let go. I've got you; I'm not going to let you fall away from me. _

The Sun would be rising soon. This hellish night would be over soon. With the coming of the Sun would come a new day, and so would begin Legolas' true fight for survival.

* * *

**Heh heh heh. I'm evil aren't I? AndI managed to get some family details in there. (I am not famed for my subtley). I had to get Legolas laughing in there somewhere – I feel it is what he would do in circumstances like that. Well, in my stories anyway! I know Tolkien wouldn't do that…Tolkien rules! _Grins. _**

**See you soon dears. **

**_Faerlain_**

**_Runs off to try and grab plane back to _****_Italy_**


	4. Prepare Yourselves

**Woo, another chapter. **

**I'm not hyper at the moment; cos I got fired at the weekend…_goes around hitting things_. So I'm just a teeny bit annoyed, cos now I have no job, which obviously means no money. **

**Ah crap. **

**So to cheer myself up, I have been writing like a maniac, and here is another chapter for you all to enjoy. Well, I hope you enjoy it anyways… **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

**Tiara Shin – They are just the best, most lovable characters you could ever meet! I love my little Mirkwood siblings _Group hug! _**

**Ah hem… **

**Hope you've been ok. It's our anniversary soon! 9th September remember? _Snuggles closer to Leggy. _We should hold a biiiiig party. Where though? **

**I bet the ****Black Forest**** was nice! If we ever get chance to talk online, we'll have to swap holiday stories. **

**Hope everything goes cool at uni! Wow, makes me feel a lot younger than you all of a sudden. That wasn't meant to be an insult by the way…I was just stating…**

**Yeah I'll shut up now. **

**Speak to you soon hunni! Yes, and you too Haldir! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – Hmm, suffering over soon…maybe. Heh heh… **

**That is A LOT of updates gal! And ****Italy**** was INCREDIBLE! If you're ever online, and I'm online at the same time (miracle), I'll show you some snaps if you like. Namely of _moi _getting sunburnt up a mountain. Teehee! I'd like to go to ****Australia****. Would be well good. Stuck in LA? Oops…lol. And you're back in school already! I go back on the 6th – meh. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Of course you gotta feel sorry for them! But that's how I like it lol. My poor boys! _Huggles. _Yeah, ****Italy**** was fab and I wanna go back! _Pout. _I added the whole ages and names bit etc to add a tad of humour and keep Legolas' poison-addled brain active. Thanks for reviewing. **

**astalder27 – I'm glad! Woo, new reader! _Dances. _That's cheered me up somewhat. I like making Legolas act like an idiot, even if it is a bit OOC. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Gemini969 – Good, glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Prepare Yourselves_**

Ladrenîl didn't know he had fallen asleep until the sound of the door opening jerked him awake. He looked blearily up at the night gown-clad figure standing there, one hand on the handle. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked.

"Sîladiel?"

She came in and sat beside him. "How is he?" she asked softly.

Ladrenîl struggled to his feet, and then realised he was still holding Legolas' hand. He looked down at his brother.

The younger Prince lay as if asleep. He was still very pale and cold to the touch, but Ladrenîl could tell he was fighting. His chest rose and fell as normal.

"Still very ill," he answered. "But he's holding on for us." He lay the hand down and flexed his own stiff fingers.

Sîladiel leant over and kissed her comatose brother's cheek. "He's so cold," she gasped, grabbing hold of Ladrenîl's hand. Looking up at him, she asked: "Is he poisoned?"

He nodded, stifling a yawn. "Yes. How are you though?"

"Fine now. You know how it goes." She laid her hand over her stomach. "I can't feel any pain now. It's all gone."

"Well then hopefully Legolas' can't either." He looked around. "Where is Nauralad?"

"Sleeping. She needs the rest. And so do you."

"I'm not leaving his side."

She sighed and pulled up a chair for him. "Here you go then. At least sit in something meant for sitting, and not on the floor."

He smiled lightly and lowered himself into the chair. "Hannon lle Sîl," he said. "Where are adar and naneth?"

"I left them sleeping in my room. I don't think they know you're back."

"Go and fetch them then. They need to see their sons." She nodded and scurried off.

Ladrenîl sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He moved the chair forward so he was closer to Legolas and took a hold of his hand again. Lifting it to his lips, he kissed it and rubbed it between his own, trying to get it warm again. "Come on Legs," he murmured. "Wake up for adar and naneth."

But there was no response, as he had suspected there wouldn't be. But he kept talking anyway, in case Legolas could hear him in whatever darkness he was in.

"You held on Legs," he congratulated. "I knew you would. We're going to go and see the twins very soon. They'll be pleased to see you I expect. You have always gotten on well with them. And Arwen too. You know she likes you. We'll have to watch out that she doesn't get as bad as Lothriel's friends." He chuckled. "They won't be very pleased to see you in this state. Come on Legs, wake up for me. Come on little brother. I can't bear to see you like this. It isn't right. Now remember what I said last night. You held on for me, and now I'm returning the favour. But you need to hold on for yourself as well. I can't fight all your own battles. You need to be strong. I know it's hard; I've been there. But come back to us. We love you Legs, don't leave us behind."

As he pondered over his words, the door opened again and his parents walked in. He smiled faintly at them. "Morning."

Aurêl walked over and embraced her son from behind. Thranduil looked down at his second eldest child, the fear in him growing. Legolas looked so ill, so vulnerable. He sat on the end of the bed and took a few deep breaths, willing himself to be strong for his family.

"The blade was poisoned adar," Ladrenîl told him. "He's really ill."

"I know 'Ren."

"I tried everything I could. I got back here as fast as possible…"

"Shh 'Ren, its ok, I know." He smiled reassuringly at him. "Now go and get some rest before you keel over. We'll stay with your brother."

"I don't want to leave his side."

"Just for a few hours," his mother agreed. "You're no good to him exhausted." She pulled him up out of the chair. "Come on, back to your room with you."

Thranduil was left alone with his son. He took the empty chair and held Legolas' limp hand. Kissing it he sat there in silence, fearing a future without his son.

----

Thranduil's seven other children gathered themselves in the library, that room being the only one where they could talk in private. Sîladiel was now well enough to get out of bed, and was sat beside Nauralad, once again holding her sister's hand.

Lothriel was curled up in a chair with a doll Legolas had given her years ago. She held it tightly, as if it gave her some hope that her brother would wake up and just waltz into the room as if nothing had ever happened. She missed his cheeky grin, his light laughter, his comforting embraces and warm words. She had hardly spoken since he had been brought back.

Ladrenîl was sat in between his other two brothers, Hithaer and Gîlorn. All wore grave expressions as they discussed with their sisters what was to happen next. Esgalloth was next to Gîlorn, also keeping quiet.

Sat in this small circle, Ladrenîl told them what had happened in the forest. His group had been overcome by the Orcs, and Legolas had been fatally wounded in the abdomen. He had kept awake until they had reached the palace, but even now, Ladrenîl still feared for his younger brother's life.

"The blade was poisoned, as I'm sure you all know," he told them in a measured tone. "And he has still not regained consciousness. I do not when he will."

"Or if he will," Esgalloth murmured.

He turned to her. "He will," he assured her. "Legolas is stronger than we all realise. He never gave up on me when I was captured. He has some inner strength which I do not. He would not leave us so easily." He looked back at the youngest child. "Especially not you Loth," he told her.

She gave no answer, but the tears in her eyes said everything. She would not be able to bear the loss of her older brother, and she knew that if Legolas died, her world would just crash down around her. She could not imagine life without him. He had always been there for her, always there to dry her tears and join in her laughter. Even if her friends did annoy her with their endless talk of him, she loved him too much to lose him totally. She needed him, alive and well, and not how he was at the moment.

"So what do we do?" Hithaer asked. "Whilst Legolas is ill, we have to perform his duties as second eldest. And how do we go about this?"

Ladrenîl straightened up. "Adar has told me," he answered. "That we are to share everything between us. He himself is barely going to leave Legs side, with good reason. Naneth has not moved from his side for several days, as I'm sure you all know. She will not leave that room until he awakens. Our people have been informed of what has happened, and we have received many well-wishes and messages to wish Legolas a speedy recovery. Now, I'm helping adar with the paperwork as always, but I shall do it alone for now. He needs to stay with naneth and Legs. Hithaer and Gîlorn, between you, I want you to take over Legolas' job of checking the weaponry. I'll leave it up to you on how to organise yourselves. Esgalloth, naneth has some things for you to do, as well as you Sîladiel. Nauralad, you're in the healing wards as usual, no change there." He paused, looking with a small smile at the parchment. "Little Lothriel," he murmured. He looked up at her. "And there are things for you to do as well."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded. "Help out in the stables if you wish," he started. "Check the horses over for injuries when they return from border guard. And you need to work on the gardens as well. Go and help out the gardeners so it's ready for Legolas when he wakes up. I take it you understand what this means."

Her face positively lit up. She nodded enthusiastically at him. "Yes I do," she whispered. "And it shall be done."

He smiled at her. "Good. I think that's about it." He sat back and looked round at them. "Does anyone have any qualms or problems with that?"

They all shook their heads. There were not many other people in the library, most being outside in the glorious sunshine. The weather had not changed a bit since Ladrenîl's mad race back to the palace, and the Sun was still shining brightly. It was baking hot, and the forest around Mirkwood Caves was alive with the sweet sound of Elven laughter as they swam in the lakes and picnicked under the shade of the tress. The time for summer festivals and dances was coming up, but with Legolas near dead, no one was in the mood. The Sun had lost her brilliance, the forest her splendour. The Royals just wanted their brother up and well again.

"How long?" Sîladiel suddenly asked quietly.

"How long what Sîl?" Ladrenîl replied.

"How long till he wakes up?"

"We don't know Sîl," Nauralad told her gently, squeezing her hand. "No one knows for sure. Hopefully in the next week or so." She sat back and looked at her siblings. "I hate having to say this," she started. "But adar has told me to be honest and firm with you all. What I am about to tell you may hurt and upset you."

"You're going to tell us the probability of Legolas waking up," Gîlorn said.

She nodded. "Along those lines, yes. As you all know, Legs is extremely ill, with that dratted poison running havoc through his system. We have counteracted it with several potions, but it is not yet all out of his body. It is still affecting him in ways we cannot see. There appears to be no outward changes, but I cannot say for certain." She paused. "What I'm saying, is don't get your hopes too high of him waking up."

There were several gasps from the company. Lothriel started crying silently and hugged her doll even tighter. Nauralad looked down, swallowed and then looked back up again. "It is a 60/40 chance," she told them.

"Which is the 60?" Hithaer asked. "Waking up or…not?"

She bit her lip. "Not," she answered in almost a whisper.

There was silence. The siblings looked at each other worriedly, several faces having fallen at Nauralad's news.

"But you can't know that for definite," Esgalloth said, clinging onto her last bit of hope.

"No, we do not know for sure, but that is the likely result. Now we all need to be strong, both for ourselves and for Legs. I'm not saying that he won't wake up at all; that idea is preposterous. I have faith in him, and so should you all." She took hold of Gîlorn's hand, who was sat on her other side. "Please," she begged. "Don't give up on him completely. I'll keep you up-to-date with any developments. But I'm just saying to prepare yourselves for the worst."

"For the worst may happen," Ladrenîl concluded. He got to his feet. "You all heard what your sister said," he told them firmly. "We have to grow up for a while. It's going to be a rough ride, but we'll get through this." He left.

Hithaer gave a small chuckle. "He gets more like adar every day."

Lothriel slid down from her chair. "I'm going outside," she whispered, and hurried out.

Esgalloth went to follow, but Nauralad stopped her. "Let her go," she said. "She needs time alone in the gardens."

"What is with this whole garden thing?" Gîlorn asked.

"Its something between her and Legolas," Nauralad told him. "I don't know all the details. But it's none of our business anyway. Now I need to get back to work. I'll see you all later." Sîladiel followed her as she too, left the library.

Esgalloth was left with her two other brothers. She smiled weakly at them and got to her feet. "I'll go and find out what naneth needs me to do," she told them, and left without another word.

The remaining two looked at each other. "To the weaponry?" Gîlorn suggested.

"To the weaponry," Hithaer agreed.

----

Inside the weaponry, it was cool and airy. Hithaer and Gîlorn both paused for a moment to let the peacefulness settle in. Hithaer had collected the checklist from Legolas' desk, and so they started on the task at hand.

They started with the long curved swords that were mostly taken out on border patrol. All were accounted for, and so they moved onto the smaller ones.

The checking took them just over an hour as they worked together. The last section was the bows, and as they moved along the rows, Gîlorn stopped, picking up a dark coloured bow, made of yew. It was an adult bow, hand-made and decorated with gold filigree. He looked at his brother. "It's Legolas'."

Hithaer looked up from his list and sighed. "It can't stay out here," he said.

"Then what do we do with it?"

"Take it inside. That's where it belongs – by his side. Where's his quiver?"

"'Ren probably hid what he could. I expect they are either in Legolas' room, or under his bed where he now sleeps."

Hithaer chuckled. "You're probably right. His knives are definitely in his room, I saw them when I picked this up." He slung the bow carefully over his shoulder. "Lets get this finished, and then we'll take this on in."

Aurêl smiled at her sons when they walked in and placed the bow by Legolas' bedside. "That's a pleasant thought," she told them affectionately, kissing each of them lovingly on the cheek. "He'd appreciate it."

"We thought he would," Gîlorn told her. "We know how much he treasures it."

"Arrows will fly from that string yet," Hithaer told him as they made their way back down the hallway.

"And only Legolas is allowed to use that bow," Gîlorn added. "So only Legolas can fire those arrows."

"Exactly. That bow has not sung its last song yet, not by a long shot."

* * *

**That last sentence wasn't meant to be cheesy by the way. The "…not by a long shot" bit. It just…came out that way. Now I look at it, it looks real…cheesy. **

**So hoe you liked that, and I'll update again soon. In fact, I'll probs be back at school…_Bursts into tears._ **

**I WANT MY SUMMER BACK! **

**Ah hem…**

**See you soon! **

**_Faerlain_**


	5. How did he know?

**Ok, I can't say much cos fanfiction are being really tight on what extra notes we put on our chapters. _Sigh. _So I'll just say one huuuge big thank you to everyone who reviewed, (I love you all!) and hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 5: How did he know?_**

**__**

"Legolas likes roses. They're his favourite flower."

"A lot of people do indeed like roses Princess. What colours were you thinking of for your brother?"

Lothriel paused, one hand on her hip, the fingers of her other hand tapping her chin thoughtfully. "White," she said finally. "And maybe that light pink that was here last year. I liked those ones."

"Ah yes, I know the ones you mean. I'll fetch some cuttings for you my Lady."

"Thank you." She smiled at him as he went off. Kneeling down, she flattened the soil around a new shrub she had just planted, to give her small garden that extra bit of green. Not that it really needed much more, she thought to herself with a faint smile.

The gardener was soon back and together, they planted little clumps of the different coloured roses. They mixed the colours to make it more interesting, and by the end, Lothriel was very pleased with what they had achieved.

With numerous thanks to the gardener, she took a few freshly cut lilies and headed inside. The blooms were a fiery red, and she planned to arrange them in a nice vase to place beside Legolas' bed. On her way back inside, she spotted a cluster of small white flowers. Taking a few, she added them to the bunch, letting the colours mingle.

"Oh, they're beautiful," Aurêl complimented as she placed them down on the table.

"I thought you'd like them," Lothriel told her. "I know Legolas would."

The Queen motioned for her daughter to sit beside her. "He would adore them," she assured her, stroking her golden hair. "You know he's a sucker for flowers, especially from his favourite sister."

Lothriel giggled softly. "I'm not his favourite," she disagreed. "We're just close."

Aurêl shook her head. "Trust me, you're his favourite. He gets on with you as he doesn't the other girls. You're his special little Princess."

Later on that evening, Aurêl found herself with her feet curled up underneath her on the chair, and she was reading from a book Thranduil had dropped in. She had started it the night Legolas had been brought back, and had not continued it since. Her eyes kept flicking from the page to her son and back again, but there were no visible signs of his waking up.

It was growing late, but the light was still strong. People were out and about outside, and she could hear their chatter coming in through the open balcony windows. She stretched and placed her book down. She needed a breath of fresh air.

Stepping outside was a welcome. The evening air was cool after the heat of the day, and as she leant on the rail, she saw many people returning from their days out in the woods. Families were laughing and smiling together, and she too smiled as she remembered many a trip with her own family.

Which was being torn apart by the thought of Legolas' possible death.

She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. Life had dealt the Royal Family harsh blows in the recent years. First Ladrenîl and now Legolas. Could it get any worse? Would it be one of her precious daughters next? Sîladiel was always in danger from the injuries her siblings received, and though she was putting on a brave face, Aurêl could see the pain her daughter was truly in. She hardly spoke, but her eyes gave away all her emotions. Aurêl could read her children like books, and knew when they were suffering.

Though they were all suffering now. Even the headstrong Gîlorn was finding it difficult to cope. He had grown closer to Legolas recently, after the ordeal with saving Ladrenîl. Hithaer too was finding it hard, having always wanted to be like his older brothers. If Legolas died, he would have no hero to look up to, apart from Ladrenîl. But it was Legolas he truly idolised.

The three eldest girls were dealing with it together, holding onto each other for support. As for her youngest child, Aurêl had barely seen Lothriel. She visited Legolas at least once every day, but in general kept herself to herself, spending more and more time out in the garden she was creating for her and her dearest brother.

It had been almost two weeks now. Two weeks without Legolas had been…well, they had been incredibly difficult. There was a certain atmosphere over the palace, one of sorrow and pain, yet it was tinged with hope. The hope that the second Prince would awaken and be back to normal again. Everyone knew the story now. He was fighting for his life, and no one else had any power to help. The healers had done everything they could, and now it was left up to Legolas. He alone could pull through this and survive. Only he could turn away from the darkness that was threatening to overcome him, and return to his beloved family and friends. His body had a real battle to win, and no one knew the outcome. But there would only be one winner. Either life or death, and it was up to Legolas to decide.

Aurêl turned her back on the tranquil scene behind her and looked into the room at her beloved son. He lay as before, eyes closed and hands atop the bedcovers. She could just make out the rise and fall of his chest in the faint light. It relaxed her, knowing there was no noticeable bad change, but she was still worried for his safety. She wanted him to wake up.

Just as she was walking back inside, his eyes suddenly shot open. She froze, locked in the unseeing gaze of the icy blue orbs. She grabbed the back of a nearby chair to steady herself.

"Legolas?"

"Lothriel," he whispered, his voice hoarse from days of silence. "Lothriel."

She hurried to his side, stumbling at the last and kneeling beside him. "What about Lothriel? Do you want to see her?"

"She's in danger."

Aurêl gasped, grabbing his hand. It was slightly warmer. "What do you mean?"

"Get Lothriel!"

Aurêl started calling for aides, and they were quickly on the scene. But Legolas did not answer any of their frantic questions, just kept repeating his sister's name over and over again.

"Where is my daughter?" Aurêl eventually asked. She had not released Legolas' hand.

"Most likely in the gardens my Lady, catching the last of the days light," a healer answered.

"Send for her," she ordered.

Nauralad was in the room, and she herself left to find her younger sister. Running down and out of the palace, she lifted the hem of her skirts slightly so as not to trip as she headed for the gardens. The light was fading quickly now as night drew ever nearer.

"Lothriel," she called as she entered. "Loth, come quickly!"

But she received no answer. A silent dread filled her. Surely not little Loth…

Running on, she asked everyone she met if they had seen the Princess. Finally, she came across the gardener that had helped her with the roses earlier that evening.

"She popped back in earlier to give everything a good water my Lady," he told her. "Last I saw, she was by her little garden."

"Which is where?"

"I'll show you."

He led her quickly down the winding path that went all through the Royal Gardens, following the stream, and down to Lothriel's garden. It was a gravel path, and crunchy underfoot.

They turned the final corner, and Nauralad smiled in relief to see her younger sister knelt beside her flower bed. "Lothriel," she called.

The youngest turned and smiled at her sister. "Yes Nauralad?"

"Come, inside quickly."

"Is it Legolas?"

"Yes, now come on. Thank you," she said gratefully to the gardener.

Lothriel got to her feet and brushed off her skirts. Then Nauralad spotted something behind the Princess that made her heart drop like a stone into her boots.

"Lothriel, run!" she screamed.

Orcs were climbing over the wall that ran all around the gardens. Lothriel turned and screamed at the sight. The Orcs dropped down, squashing the flowers and leering at her. She stumbled backwards and began running to her sister.

"Help!" Nauralad screamed, turning round and round. "Orcs in the Gardens! Help, somebody!"

She spun back at the sound of her sister's desperate screaming. The Orcs had caught up with her and were dragging her backwards. Nauralad broke into a run, picking up a hoe that was propped against a tree. She swiped it at the nearest Orc, gashing a great cut through his chest. She almost retched at the sight, having never even trained in fighting before.

Elves were starting top appear now, running over to help the Princesses. But Nauralad headed straight for the Orcs that held Lothriel, cutting down any in her path. Arrows flew past her as the guards fired. What had happened to the guards on the other side of the wall, she daren't think.

There were so many! Orc after Orc clambered up and over the wall, jumping down onto Lothriel's dearly loved garden. As one fell, three more came to replace him. The guards were all around Nauralad now, and someone pulled her back to get out of the fighting. But she kept screaming for her sister, and refused to move until she had her safely in her arms.

Finally, a guard helped Lothriel wrench free of her captors, and took her over to her sister. Nauralad held her tightly, leaning against a tree for support. Her legs were threatening to give way. Never before had she come so close to Orcs and she found she despised them utterly. No wonder her brothers were all for killing every single one they could. She understood now their hatred for the beasts.

The two Princesses were ushered away, back out of the gardens and into the safety of the palace. Someone told her that the Orcs would all be dealt with, but Nauralad wasn't really listening. She suddenly realised that if Legolas hadn't woken and told them that Lothriel was in danger, no one would have been there to save her. No one would have even known. Her screams may have been heard, but she wouldn't have been reached on time.

They sat on the bottom of the grand staircase in each others arms, and gratefully took the wine that a maid brought to them. It was strong stuff, and as Nauralad knocked it back, she felt her senses come back to her somewhat. Her arm was aching from all the lifting and swinging, and then she realised her hand was bleeding from a small cut. Easily mended though.

Lothriel was silent as she gulped down the dark red liquid. She felt sick to her stomach, and just wished Legolas was there to hold her and soothe her. But she had Nauralad at least, and if her sister hadn't have been there, she would not be sat there, safely inside now.

"What did you say about Legolas?" she asked. Her voice was trembling, and so were her hands.

"He woke up," Nauralad replied. "And warned us that you were in danger. That's why I came to find you."

"He knew I would get attacked like that?"

"He knew something was going to happen, and he sent us after you."

"I have to see him." She got shakily to her feet, gripping the goblet so tightly her knuckles were white.

They climbed the stairs slowly, and headed along the corridor to Legolas' ward. He had not been moved to his own room, for fear of injuring him further.

When Nauralad opened the door, she saw her mother and father. Aurêl was sat in the chair opposite, her face pale and tears trickling down her face. Thranduil had a hand upon her shoulder, his face a mask of calm. But his eyes were full of worry for his two daughters, and as he saw them walk in, Nauralad noticed his shoulders relax somewhat at the sight of them.

"Oh thank Eru!" Aurêl exclaimed, placing her hand over her heart. "I was frantic with worry for the both of you."

Thranduil went over to them and steered them into chairs. When they looked to their brother, they saw he was asleep again. "Sit down the pair of you, and tell us what happened."

"The Orcs started pouring over the wall," Nauralad began. "They got hold of Loth, but we got her away. The guards are dealing with it all now."

"How did they get so near Thranduil?" Aurêl asked. "How could they have done so with all the guards?"

"They would have been slain," the King answered, referring to the Elven guards. "These Orcs are getting cleverer, quieter. It is becoming more and more difficult for our scouts to attack or defend. It is my guess that they have been learning from our Elves on how to approach armed guards without a sound, and to attack swiftly. I see no other way they could have done it. Orcs are stupid creatures, but they learn from others."

"Legolas…" Lothriel whispered, reaching out to clutch her brother's hand.

"He's asleep again Loth," her mother told her. "He fell asleep shortly after Nauralad left to find you."

Her eyes fell to the floor. "He knew," she said in an undertone. "He knew I was in danger, and he told you."

Aurêl nodded. "I couldn't believe it when he opened his eyes like that. So quickly and suddenly. T'was quite frightening to tell you the honest truth. They started blankly though. He didn't have eye contact with me. He was staring off into space, in his own little world. Yet he talked to me. He knew I was there, but it was as if he was blind."

"Like his brother," Thranduil muttered.

"Everything is getting interconnected," Nauralad told them. "The Orcs are coming back for other members of our family. First 'Ren, then Legs and now Loth. Sîladiel feels all their pain and Legolas saw what was going to happen. Something is going on here, and we need to work out what."

"Why would they come back for us?" Lothriel asked, her timid voice growing stronger. "I don't understand."

"Ladrenîl got away from them, after Legolas, Gîlorn and their scout killed most of their group. They want revenge don't they? It didn't work first time around, so they're going to keep trying."

Aurêl bowed her head and Thranduil wrapped his arms around her. "We will get these Orcs killed," he told them in a determined tone. "They shall not live to threaten us in such a way again. The amount of guards around the palace shall be increased, as will the number of Elves on patrol. I'll help Ladrenîl sort that out in a bit. We need to be careful and extra vigilant. No one is to wander outside the courtyard walls. We are all to stay inside, at least for this week. And we had better wait to make sure the gardens are firmly secure before we go back out there as well."

Lothriel's face crumpled. "They ruined my garden," she told him sadly. "I had worked so hard on it these past couple of weeks. It's all for Legolas, and they ruined it."

"I'll help you fix it up," Nauralad promised, hugging her sister and kissing her forehead. "We'll make it so beautiful and wonderful; Legolas won't know what's hit him!"

Lothriel gave a little giggle, and then fell to staring to the bottom of her empty goblet. There was a slightly uneasy silence in the room, and then Thranduil went to leave.

"I'll be in my study with Ladrenîl if anyone needs me," he informed them. "Any changes fetch me immediately."

The three women nodded and then he left, closing the door softly behind him.

Lothriel sighed and snuggled closer to Nauralad. Their mother looked at them fondly, thanking the gods for keeping her youngest safe when she had been ambushed. She also silently thanked Nauralad, the most practical of hr four daughters, for being there on time and saving her younger sister. Aurêl did not know if she could have handled another of her beloved children being fatally wounded.

"How did Legs know I was in danger?" Lothriel asked suddenly.

Aurêl shrugged. "I know not Loth. He just woke up and started calling for you."

"Maybe he dreamt about it," Nauralad suggested. "Everyone has dreams like that. Often they don't mean anything, but sometimes…" She left her sentence hanging.

Aurêl nodded in agreement. "I've had a few of those," she told the Princesses. "But Legolas has been unconscious for two weeks. How could he have had a dream like that, then wake up so easily and suddenly to warn us, and then fall asleep again? It doesn't make sense."

The two girls looked at each other, their faces blank. Lothriel stifled a yawn, and her mother gave a little chuckle. "I think someone's tired."

Her youngest nodded and got to her feet. "I want to stay in here," she told them.

Nauralad raised an eyebrow, but their mother agreed. "I think you should," she said. "I want you close to me tonight."

"I have to go and check on some other patients," Nauralad said as she got to her feet. "I'll see you later on. Are you hurt anywhere though Loth?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing I haven't had before."

"You were lucky," Nauralad told her as she was leaving. "From the way I saw it, they were shoving you around a bit."

Lothriel just shrugged in reply, and so the elder of the two left.

Aurêl held her arms out, and Lothriel went and curled up with her on the chair. Although she had grown considerably over the years, she was a small maiden with a petite figure, as was her mother, and the two of them fitted comfortably into the one chair.

Aurêl stroked the long golden hair lovingly and sang soothing songs to her daughter until she fell asleep. Keeping one eye on her, and the other on Legolas, she rested her mind, trying to relax in the hysteric atmosphere that had fallen down around them. So much was happening at once, and people were finding it hard to take in.

Carefully, so as not to wake her sleeping daughter, she lay Lothriel down beside her brother, wrapping one arm over his waist. Smiling to herself, she was content to fall asleep with the both of them just there beside her.

It was fully dark by now, and the torches had been lit on the courtyard walls. Their faint, flickering light played shadows on the walls of the room, and Aurêl watched them for a while. She could still hear people moving around outside, but in general, Mirkwood was now quiet and at rest. The Elves had returned to their homes, and most were now sleeping.

She wished she could join in with their peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Ta da! Hope you liked it. Next one will be up soon. Ciao for now. **

**_Faerlain_**


	6. His Father's Son

**I'm 16! _Boogies. _**

**Ah hem… **

**Can't say too much in case ff decide to take my story off. _Pout. _Meh. So thanks go to… **

**Tiara Shin,**

**Rayame325 and, **

**Astalder27 for their reviews on Chapter 5. See you all soon! **

**_Faerlain _**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 6: His father's son_**

**__**

"We could 'ave got her. Just a few more moments, and we would 'ave 'ad her."

The Captain brushed off this comment. "Shut it scumbag," he growled. "There were too many Elves around and you know it, though you still led 'em on in there. What were you thinking you stupid idiot?"

"I was jus' followin' your orders Sir. Like you said, go and get the girl. So we did." He paused. "Well, almost."

"How come her sister was there then? Another of my orders was to wait till there was no one else around and she was alone."

"She was alone when we started going in! And then her sister runs in with this other Elf, sees us lot clamberin' over the wall, and tells the younger one to start runnin'. We had no other choice but to follow and grab her."

"Yet you still failed." He spat at the scout leader. "You failed and that's that. Next time, we're gonna get her, and get her good."

"Why not go for one of the other kids?" another put in. "This one's gonna be protected on all sides, night and day now. We won't get within three feet of the girl."

The Captain nodded slowly; taking this new information in. He was an old Orc, battle-scarred and fearless. His mind worked in ways that his scouts could never work out. He would come up with plan after plan to get the Elves of Mirkwood dead and buried. Many of his plans failed dramatically of course, but no one else could come up with any decent ideas. He was all they had to go on. Not the brightest of his bunch in the way of general knowledge, but when it came to attacking and fighting, Meagereg was the Orc they turned to.

"One of the boys this time," he answered, thinking out loud. "That girl was too close to the one we got the other week. They knew something was up and so were ready. But the boys, they'll be unprotected."

"Not the one from the Tower," the new Orc checked. "He'll be ready and waiting."

"The youngest one," the Captain told him. "What's his name?"

"Hithaer," another Orc chucked into the conversation. "He's the one who's trying to be like his brothers."

"The one who got left behind," the scout leader chuckled. "He was the only boy not in on the fun last time."

"You're damned right he was. The eldest we had and the other two galloping up to save him. Yeah, he was the only one left out of it. Right, he's the one we're getting next. Get ready boys, this is gonna be fun!"

----

When Lothriel awoke the following morning, she found herself spooned against her brother on the bed. As she became wider awake and more alert of her surroundings, she found herself staring into a bright blue pair of eyes.

"Legolas!"

She sat up and looked down at him. Winking up at her, he pressed a finger to his lips, looking behind her. When she looked, she saw their mother still fast asleep in the chair.

Lothriel couldn't believe her eyes. A few days ago, Legolas had been on the verge of death. Now he was wide awake and grinning his silly grin at her.

"Miss me?" he whispered. "Or have I missed any more interesting conversations about me?"

Lothriel stifled a giggle behind her hand, and then started crying as all her emotions hit her. Lying back down she held him round the neck, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. Carefully, so as not to disturb his bandages he embraced her, kissing her hair and cheek fondly.

"Oh Gods Legolas, we were so worried," she murmured against his shoulder. "I thought you were going to die."

"And leave you to have all the fun? No way little sister. I'm not going anywhere just yet."

She leant back and wiped her eyes, smiling at him through her tears. "We should really wake her up," she said, tilting her head back to where Aurêl still dozed.

Legolas shook his head. "She's been in here day after day, night after night, hardly sleeping, not eating or drinking properly, watching over me. She deserves a good sleep."

"How did you know she'd done that?"

"I know my mother."

Lothriel laughed again and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so much," she told him. "It's been pure hell without you." She felt him take hold of her arm, and knowing there was quite a large cut there from the night before, pulled it away before he could see.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid Loth," he told her. "Drugged up on goodness knows what maybe, but certainly not stupid. And I'm not seeing things when I see blood on your sleeve. Now let me look."

"'Tis nothing," she assured him. "No need to worry or fuss."

"When my little sister, whom I love and adore beyond words starts hiding things from me, it's then that I start to worry." He gave a rueful smile. "And I love making a fuss of you."

She sighed and put her arm back. She hadn't noticed how much blood had soaked into her sleeve and when she saw the large red stain, she bit her lip.

Legolas pulled the material back gently and gave her a stern look as he saw the cut. "You should have gotten this seen to," he told her. "Why didn't you?"

"I was too worried about you. And I was scared stiff."

"I'm not surprised. I bet those Orcs gave you a bit of a fright."

"Ah yes, how exactly _did _you know I was about to get attacked?"

"I dreamt about it. I saw you being taken away, and knew that you had to be saved."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "And I love you for it. But you'd been out cold for days and days, and then you woke up so suddenly. Gave naneth quite a fright I heard."

He chuckled softly. "I bet I did. But it's more fun that way." He increased his grip on her. "But at least you're safe now, and that's all I care about. Now go and get that cleaned up and bandaged."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are."

"Ah, now you see I am at an advantage." She sat up, grinning triumphantly. "You are weak and bedridden, whereas I am perfectly fit and healthy."

"Not perfectly."

"Well I'm in a better condition than you. So you can't force me to go anywhere." She folded her arms. "I'm not moving until someone else arrives or naneth wakes up."

Legolas reached out and prodded his mother on the leg. "Naneth, wake up. Loth's driving me insane already."

Lothriel gave an indignant glare as her mother woke up slowly. "Now that was just unfair Legolas Greenleaf."

"Well it's true."

"When have I ever driven you to insanity?"

"Plenty of times you've driven me to near-insanity."

"I can't believe that."

"I can."

Aurêl watched their banter with barely-hidden amusement and relief. Her son was awake, already squabbling with his sister, and Lothriel herself seemed happy and carefree once again.

Thank Eru for that.

----

"I need alcohol."

"That is one thing you certainly do not need Legolas."

The Prince pouted. "But you all get it!"

Ladrenîl chuckled at his younger brother's scornful glare. "But we aren't seriously ill."

"I am not seriously ill."

"But you have been," Nauralad told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and slipping her hand into his. "And as your main carer, what I say goes regarding you for the next couple of weeks. And I say no alcohol."

"I have my younger sister caring for me. Now that's a story to embarrass me by in the future. Remember it little brother," he told Hithaer with a grin.

Nauralad rolled her eyes. "You are impossible Greenleaf!" she scolded, slapping his arm. "I can't imagine where you get your stubbornness and sense of humour from." Here she looked to her father and Ladrenîl, who both returned innocent expressions.

Lothriel was snuggled comfortably under Legolas' right arm, holding the doll once again. "I'm not having any wine," she told him.

"Legolas' little girl," Hithaer teased.

"Legolas' little boy," she threw right back.

"Since when was I a father?" Legolas retorted, slightly confused by their statements.

"Just don't ask," Ladrenîl told him with a grin. "It's been going on for some time."

"I'm missing something here. Can somebody please explain?"

"Not now Greenleaf," Nauralad said. "Its time you got some rest."

"I've been asleep for two bloody weeks; I don't need any more rest!"

The whole family laughed at this little outburst. "Oh yes, definitely your father's son," Aurêl commented.

"I shall not take that as an insult," Thranduil replied coolly. This received a glare from his son, which of course made him laugh.

"I'm now going to be the main theme of everybody's jokes," Legolas sulked. "I shouldn't have woken up."

"I wouldn't have done," Ladrenîl told him.

"No, I know you wouldn't. You'd stay asleep for a whole month and not even consider waking up just to assure everyone that you were fine really and just fancied a rather long snooze."

Ladrenîl scoffed. "I can't think of a decent comeback right now, so come back to me later on that one."

This evoked more laughter from the gathered family. All ten members were present, having been fetched from their various jobs and duties around the palace. Wine had indeed been brought along, and Legolas was staring mournfully at the bottles.

"Not even just a little sip?"

"Not even just a little sip," Nauralad told him firmly.

He sighed. "Being in your care is no fun. I pity the poor souls in the future."

This earned him another slap on the arm.

----

"Did it hurt you much?"

Sîladiel shook her head. "Not really."

"Well it bloody hurt me."

She gave a small laugh. "You say the silliest things Legs."

"Its part of being me."

She shifted slightly in his embrace. "Are you comfortable enough?"

"Yes Sîl."

"Just checking."

"Hmm." He looked down at her. "You ok Sîl?"

"How do you mean?"

"You're all quiet and…well, different."

She gave a wan smile. "I've jus been worried about you, and I guess I'm tired. Don't worry Legs."

"Do my wounds still pain you?"

"No. Now I said don't worry."

He bent to kiss her cheek. "You're my sister, I am supposed to worry," he murmured in her ear.

"Those are the words you said to Lothriel."

He grinned. "Then start believing them. You know how much I love you Sîl. I hate seeing you down or upset."

The Princess reached down the side of the bed and pulled something up from the floor. Looking at it, Legolas found it hard to resist a gasp. It was the compass she had given him all those years ago when he had gone to find his older brother. Truth be told, he had forgotten all about it.

"Remember this?" she asked.

"How could I forget? Why have you still got it?"

She shrugged. "Sentimental reasons. It might come in useful again one day." She smiled at the look on his face. "Not in the way it was used before I mean."

"How then?"

"It can be used in any situation. Just follow the Northern arrow, and you'll reach your destination."

He sat up a little bit more, wincing at the pain in his abdomen. "But how does it work?"

She turned it over and over in her hands as she spoke. "I'm not entirely sure. Its magic I suppose."

"Where did you get it from?"

"So many questions Legolas! I got it from our grandmother."

"Grandma Hinonen?"

She nodded. "Just before she sailed over the Sea. She said she trusted it with me, and I would know how to use it and when. She said I was…she said I was like her in many respects."

"She had the gift of foresight. You have something like that…only in a different way."

"I feel your pain, both mental and physical. That's why I knew you needed this to find 'Ren. You wouldn't have found him without it, would you?"

Legolas shook his head. "It is highly unlikely. I often wondered how it worked, but after all the fuss when we got back home, I completely forgot. You say its some sort of magic?"

"I don't know whether Grandma Hinonen made it herself, or bought it or what. But she told me she had had it since she was a little girl, younger than Loth is now. Never, ever did she mention where it actually came from in the first place."

He paused for a minute, trying to work things out in his head. How could his grandmother have gotten hold of this compass? He didn't think she would have made it. It was too well-crafted, the design too delicate and awkward to create. He turned it over in his hands, looking for any clues as to its origins. There were some inscriptions on the back, and if he squinted, he could just make them out.

"A' menealle nauva calen ar' malta."

"What does it say?" Sîladiel asked, peering closer.

"May your ways be green and golden. It's from Rivendell."

"Are there any other words?"

Legolas looked closer. "Follow the Northern Arrow to where it may lead, For there you will find what you may seek." He glanced up. "It's all in Quenya."

"That's why I could only understand a little of the words. And Grandma Hinonen had told me how to use it."

"We'll have to keep this safe Sîl." He handed it back to her. "It must not fall into the wrong hands."

"So the mystery of the compass remains. All we know is that it is probably from Rivendell and has nice words on the back. Did Grandma Hinonen travel to Rivendell then?"

"She must have done. It cannot be very old, for Rivendell is not as old as Mirkwood. We should ask adar. Or even better, naneth."

She nodded. "I'll leave you to get some rest for now."

"I've been resting all day…"

"Sleep well big brother." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, scrambled down off the bed and left without another sound.

Legolas sighed and leant back against the pillows. What was with this compass? Sîladiel would take good care of it, he knew that much, but what was it all about? Why had Hinonen given it to her in the first place? There were rumours going around that she had had the Gift of Foresight. Had she seen what was to happen to her eldest grandchild? Or did she just know that Sîladiel was like her in many respects, and so entrusted her with this gift? It was all so complicated. It almost made his head hurt.

Looking up at the ceiling, he silently cursed his injuries. He could hear childish laughter coming from outside. He so wanted to be out there, either walking with his siblings, or enjoying a nice few rounds of archery against his friends. But her he was, stuck inside with only the stone walls for company, able only to listen to the outside world.

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself," he chided. "This isn't a time to mellow." He paused.

"Oh great, now I'm talking to myself."

* * *

**HE'S AWAKE! **

**Come on, you seriously think I would kill Leggy? Again? (For those of you who do not understand what I am blabbering on about, see the story entitled Alone) **

**Ciao for now! **

**_Faerlain_**


	7. So Loved

**Hello everybody! _Waves. _I've finally updated! Lol. So here is another chapter about poor lickle Legolas being stuck indoors all day. You have to feel sorry for him! **

**AND!**

**Is there anyone here who likes role-playing sites? You know the ones, where you can be a student at Hogwarts or a shape-shifter frm X-Men? Well, I've done a LotR one. The link is in my bio (it won't show up on here! _Pout._) But if you would take a look...you can be an Elf or a Hobbit etc.****It's just started up, and if anyone would like to just maybe take a look... Anyways, just see what you think. Thanks! **

**_Faerlain_**

* * *

**Tiara Shin – I've finally continued! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I am up to my ears in coursework! Bless Leggy, talking away to himself! _Cuddles. _I love him! And Orcs are just meanies! Hope you and Haldy are ok. _Both wave back. _Thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – Ah, the compass…that comes in later on. Legolas has the best sense of humour lol! I can just picture him perfectly, sitting moodily in bed with an adorable little pout on his face as he mutters to himself whilst healers bustle around him. Heh heh. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Elerrina – I'm so sorry it took me so long to update again! I really am getting rather terrible at this. At least you have a job! I am still unemployed. _Tear. _Dammit! And with Xmas coming up…meh. And Legolas is not allowed any wine yet! Teehee. Thanks for reviewing. **

**KerowynGreenleaf – I updated! At long last. Leggy is adorable! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

_**Chapter 7: So Loved**_

Nauralad had to laugh. Her brother looked so annoyed, so discontented with staying indoors all the time. She tried to ignore his glares as she applied some herbal cream to the rapidly healing wound, but his eyes were so intense, she couldn't help but keep glancing up.

"Legolas, please do not look at me in that way," she said, straightening up.

"I want to get up."

"Well you can't. Not yet, you're not strong enough."

"But I am so bored!"

"Aren't we all?" She reached over and grabbed a bandage. As she wrapped it around him, she carried on talking. "If you even try and stand up, you'll collapse straight away."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen it before. Believe it or not, the poison is still affecting you."

"I can't feel anything."

She scowled at him. "Just listen to me for a second would you?" She tied it, grinning as he winced. "Serves you right. It's not entirely out of your system. There isn't enough to kill you, but it has weakened you considerably. I will not risk you breaking a leg just to go for a quick stroll."

He sighed and folded his arms. "Not even if you helped me?"

She shook her head and sat down beside him, taking hold of his hand. "I'm sorry Legs, but it really can't be helped. Soon, I promise, you'll be back on your feet. But you'll have to take it easy."

"I'm not that sort of person Nauralad. You know I'm not."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just a week or so more. Surely you'd rather be up and about strong and as you were before, rather than relying on me or someone else to help you hobble along?" She got to her feet. "I've just got to pop next door and check on a few others."

"Ah yes, this scout…"

"Just a small ambush, nothing major. They're all going to be fine. I'll be back in a bit."

Once again, Legolas was left to his own devices. He propped himself up against the pillows and started gloomily out of the window. The Sun was beating down, and he knew most people would be down swimming in the water, jumping from the waterfalls and having a good time in general.

And he wasn't able to take part.

He reached over and grabbed hold of the book he had been reading. It had felt like years since he had picked up a decent book and read it properly, and he had forgotten how quickly the hours could pass by once you were absorbed in the story. So he was trying his best to get absorbed for hours.

_Lalaith hurried along the worn gravel path, tripping over the hem of her dress as she scrambled to get away from her captors…_

"Typical Esgalloth story," he muttered, throwing it down on the bedcovers. Sighing again, he looked at the patterns of the wall ofthe room, following the vine décor with his eyes around and across the walls. He still wasn't back in his own room, and he wasn't particularly keen on this one. He would much prefer to be back in his 'tip' as his parents called it.

It wasn't his fault if he never had time to tidy it up!

He smiled as he envisaged his father going on at him again for leaving his room so messy. Thranduil was rather amusing when he was angry about such trivial things, and he was one to talk! The desk in his study was never tidy. He always had to shift some piece of paper or another to make room for something else. At least Legolas was organised. In his own way.

Just to be annoying, he almost rang the small bell his mother had given him if he needed her. But he quickly changed his mind. If he did it too much, she'd take it away permanently. And he liked his bell. It made a nice sound.

"Oh please," he scolded himself. "It's a bloody bell."

He paused.

"Oh Gods, I'm talking to myself. This is not good."

Another pause.

"I'm bored. I need someone to talk to."

More silence.

"Tum te tum."

He started drumming his fingers on the bedcovers.

"Nothing to do…no one to see…nowhere to be…bored, bored, bored."

He looked around again.

"Does anyone want to come and see the invalid? No? Damn you."

He fixed his gaze on the door.

"Open…open…open…why am I talking to a door?"

Silence.

"Open…"

He almost jumped out of his skin when it did open.

"Bloody hell!"

Ladrenîl raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

Legolas slumped back against the pillows. "You missed a great show."

"Pardon?"

"I was chatting happily away to myself, willing the door to open, and it did."

"That would have been me brother dear."

"I know, but it was scary."

"Hmm." He came and sat beside his younger brother, and Legolas immediately leant against him. "Legs?"

"I'm bored and lonely."

Ladrenîl laughed and enfolded him in a tight hug. "I love you too Legs. Now, I figured you would be bored, so I have come to see you."

"You bring anything?"

"Yes actually. Great news."

"Hit me with it."

Ladrenîl made himself more comfortable. "I have just spent the last five minutes on my knees, begging our lovely sister to let me take you out."

"Nauralad?"

"The very same."

"And…?"

"She said as long as we're careful, I can take you outside…"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Ladrenîl laughed, accepting his brother's ferocious hug. "I thought you might. So let's get you up and dressed."

Legolas bit his lip. "I haven't been on my feet for…a long time."

"Well I'm here to help." He slipped back off the bed. "Up you get."

He helped the younger Prince out of bed and onto his feet. Legolas was gripping his shoulders for dear life, laughing as he did so. "This is so amusing."

"For you maybe."

With quite a bit of help from his brother, Legolas managed to get dressed, and tried walking around the room. "This feels so unbelievably odd…"

Ladrenîl chuckled as he watched from the end of the bed. "It's good to see you back on your feet at long last."

"It's good to be back up again. Come on, let's go!" He headed for the door.

"Not so fast little brother." He went and stood in front of him. "Remember what Nauralad said. You've got to go careful."

"'Ren, I'm not stupid. And I'm not that badly injured either, so stop worrying. Please, just take me outside. I'm dying in here." He smiled pleadingly. "Legolas needs fresh air."

Ladrenîl laughed. "How can I resist when you pull that face? Come on then."

Arms linked, they walked down the corridor together. Everyone they met stopped to greet Legolas, and he returned them with a smile. He was so happy to finally be out of that room, he couldn't stop grinning.

Eventually they reached the main staircase, and as they drew nearer the doors, Legolas started pulling his brother along. Ladrenîl just laughed and let himself be led.

Once out in the sunshine, Legolas paused for a moment. Ladrenîl stood behind him, one hand protectively on his arm. "Come on then," he urged. "Let's go for this walk you're so desperate for."

They laughed and ran down through the courtyard together. People stopped what they were doing to watch the pair with faint amusement, discussing amongst themselves how good it was to see Legolas out and about again. There were many smiles and waves again.

The two Princes ran on, and then Legolas swerved into the stables. "I have to see my horse!"

Ladrenîl followed, and smiled when he saw Legolas gleefully petting the giant stallion, who was snorting happily at all the attention he was receiving. He leant against a nearby pen door until his brother had finished, and then they went back outside.

"I have all my energy back," Legolas told him as they wandered along.

"Not really. You're still weak Legs."

"But I don't feel it."

"Let's just not risk anything. I'd rather you didn't collapse or pass out on me, ok?"

Legolas chuckled. "Very well. I'm just glad you got me out of there. I've been inside far too long. I need to walk, I need to ride…I need to practice my archery. Those skills will have gone down the drain over the past few weeks. I have so much to catch up on."

"And you have all the time in the world to do it. So don't go over the top."

"But I don't have forever. I'm going to have to get back into a normal routine sooner or later. And that means back out on border."

"Legs…"

"No 'Ren, I'm being serious now. I've got to go back out there one day. And the sooner the better I think."

Ladrenîl sighed, and put his arm round Legolas' shoulders. "If you insist little brother. But you do realise I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I should bloody hope so too. I hate being out on border without you to watch my back. And to keep me company of course. It isn't the same without you there."

"I feel so loved all of a sudden."

"You are big brother." He grinned. "You most definitely are."

* * *

**Sorry it's a rather short chapter, but at least he's up and walking again! I have to go cos it's quite late and I have a parade tomorrow. _Groans. _So see you all later! **

_**Faerlain**_


	8. Its Brotherly Protection

**Woah, how long has it been since I updated! A good few weeks at any rate. **

**Merry Christmas everybody! _Grin. _Hope you all have a cool one and a dudey New Year too. **

**Now, last time I posted, I also asked people to go check out my bio and click on the link for Evenstar Dreams. Come on, you know you wanna! _Is pleading. _True, there isn't an awful lot on there at the moment, but the more people we get up there the more it will develop! PLEASE at least go have a look! **

**Thanks, and see you in the New Year probably. **

_**Faerlain **_

**_

* * *

_**

**Rayame325 – I love my two Princes! I'm really glad at how Ladrenîl has turned out. _Feels proud. _Lol. He's definitely back to normal now! Thanks for reviewing, and have a good Xmas. **

**KerowynGreenleaf – Yeah, bless him! He was feeling just a tad bit lonely. He just had to get out of there. Thanks for reviewing, and have a good Xmas. **

**Tiara Shin – Hey! _Both wave. _We haven't talked for aaagggeeesss. Hope everything's going cool with you and uni etc. I always take ages to update now! I'm terrible. Homework sucks. Especially when you've got coursework at the same time _AND _are revising for mock exams. _Sigh. _Ah well, life goes on I suppose. **

**_Helps beat up Orcs cos more have appeared. _Er…Legolas help Haldy… _Runs away with Tiara and hides behind trees. _**

**Anyway…thanks for the puppy-dog eyes as always, and also thanks for reviewing! Have a great Xmas and speak sometime in New Year! **

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Its Brotherly Protection.**_

**__**

And so the weeks passed. Legolas grew stronger every day, and was soon back out on his usual duties. Life returned pretty much to normal in the Royal household, for which everyone was pleased.

Lothriel showed her older brother her beloved garden, and he adored it, telling her so by showering her with kisses. The two eldest carried on giving Hithaer and Gîlorn fighting lessons in their spare time, for which the younger Princes were extremely grateful. Legolas particularly, felt even more protective of his siblings since his own accident, and was giving them all the advice he could think of. Even the four girls started receiving a few lessons.

Though life was as it had been before, the threat of more kidnappings and attacks hung over their heads all day, every day. This affected both the family and the public. Orc attacks grew in numbers, especially around the area where Legolas had been injured. Scouts were upped in numbers, and the patrolling became ever more vigilant and sharp.

Now young Hithaer was at the age of 500, and wanted to be included more. He greatly admired Legolas, even more so for recovering so quickly and getting over his injuries. He listened attentively in all his lessons, and tried his hardest to keep up with Legolas' standards. The older Prince knew this, and couldn't help smiling when his younger brother tried so hard. He praised him highly for his efforts, which made Hithaer feel much better and more proud of himself.

"When can I come out on border with you and 'Ren?" he asked one day after a very successful lesson.

Legolas thought carefully before answering. "I'm not exactly sure Hithaer," he told him. "You'll have to speak with adar really about that."

"But do you think I'm ready?"

"In some respects most definitely. But you need more tracking skills, and more practice spent just sitting in a tree for hours in silence." He winked. "It can get very boring."

Hithaer shrugged. "But I'd realty like to come. Can't you take me out to a quiet area, where there aren't many attacks?"

"Unfortunately, that is just not the case at the moment Hithaer. There are no 'quiet areas' in Mirkwood. Everywhere we turn, there are Orcs waiting to pounce on us. A bit longer yet, and then you can accompany us."

Hithaer pouted. "Fine."

Legolas laughed. "Hithaer, its not that I don't want you to come. I just don't want you going out there without enough experience. Anyone can get hurt, and all it takes is a split seconds glance away from your enemy. You saw that when it happened to me. You want to end up like that at your age?"

"But you're ok now."

"Yes, I was lucky, extremely lucky. But you're still young, half 'Ren's age. You'll just have to be patient."

"Legolas, I take after you in that respect. I have no patience whatsoever."

"Then we must work on it together. Come on, dinner'll be ready soon."

----

"I'm getting worried about him 'Ren."

"Why?"

Legolas shrugged. "He's getting too brash, too keen to go out on border."

"He's merely trying to show how grown-up he is. He wants to prove to us that he is a mature adult."

"I do not doubt him in that respect, but still, it bothers me." He paused. "And he should know that he shouldn't have to prove anything to me."

"A brother's intuition," Ladrenîl winked.

Legolas chuckled, sipping his wine. "You may call it whatever you wish, but I'm being serious 'Ren. Haven't you noticed?"

"Hithaer takes after you little brother. Especially when you were younger, you would jump headfirst into things without considering the consequences. That is what he is doing now. He thinks he is ready for border patrol, and is willing to go straight on out there. But we know he isn't, and so do a lot of others. But he'll do it anyway. Just like you did."

"I went out on border without permission?"

Ladrenîl paused as he drank, going over the memory. "It wasn't so much that you didn't have permission…" he mused. "You were fully trained, or so your tutor said." He raised an eyebrow at his brother over his goblet. "But you went on out there with me and some others and we got attacked as you might expect. Let's just say you weren't best prepared for it."

"How come I can't remember any of this?"

"Why do you think?"

Legolas shrugged. "I don't know."

"You got hit round the head with the hilt of an Orcish blade. Forgot a lot of stuff."

"Oh."

Ladrenîl laughed at his brother's expression. "But you were soon back out there with us, and better than ever. You never got hit again until the other week. So you knew about it in some way, but you just couldn't remember the actual incident. As if your body knew, but your mind didn't, if you get what I mean."

"Right…" He downed his wine. "Well, that is precisely what I am trying to prevent from happening to Hithaer. He's younger than I was when I first went down to the border…" He faltered as Ladrenîl began to shake his head. "What?"

"You were roundabout the 475 mark. You had progressed so well in your lessons that we let you start patrolling earlier than is usually recommended."

Legolas grinned. "I'm a special case."

Ladrenîl laughed, also finishing his wine. "Indeed you are little brother. Just don't tell Hithaer that you went down when you were under 500 years. He'd slaughter you."

"And you. And father and the other Captains…"

"I get the picture Legs. Look, we could take him to a reasonably quiet area, just to give him a taste of what border is like."

"Just as I said to him 'Ren, the border has no 'quiet areas'."

"Depends."

"On what?"

"The weather."

"The weather? Ladrenîl, what the fu…?"

"Language Legs." He refilled their goblets. "The attacks are nearly always at night. If it is hotter, then the Orcs tend to stay away from the river."

"Why?"

"So then us Elves can't refresh ourselves or get to water easily if they mange to get a fire started on the dry undergrowth. Those Orcs do have some good ideas."

Legolas nodded agreeably. "That is an annoyingly good strategy against us," he pondered. He thought for a while. "Well, it's nearly September now, getting into autumn. Where will they attack?"

"Nearer the evergreen trees and shrubs. More coverage then."

Legolas raised his goblet to his older brother. "You're an expert on this now 'Ren. I salute you Sir."

"Oh shut up."

----

To say that Hithaer was excited was a slight understatement. Later that week, the two eldest had gone to him with their plan. They promised to talk to Thranduil about it to see what the King said. Meanwhile, the youngest Prince waited impatiently to see what he said.

Thranduil was as sceptical about it as Legolas. After much deliberation, he agreed to let his three sons go out to the border sometime during the following week. But he gave them strict warnings and rules.

"Never let Hithaer out of your sight. He must always stay with one of you two. It is not that I don't trust any of the other guards, but I know I can rely on you two to protect your brother to the best of your ability."

"Adar, we would defend him with out lives," Legolas told him seriously.

Thranduil smiled pensively. "I know," he replied softly. "I have seen you two working together on numerous occasions. I believe that you are the perfect guardians for his teaching. Over the next couple of weeks, let your deputies take over your command on the main scouts. Take Hithaer out with a few other guards to quiet areas and show him what it is like. After sitting around for others watching for things that never appear, he may get bored and change his mind. Then again, he may just be as resolute and stubborn as you two and be determined to sit it out. We'll see what he's like after a few days."

The two Princes left their father's study a little apprehensive. It was natural brotherly protection – Hithaer was the youngest son, third youngest child, and it was part of their duty to ensure his safety. Patrolling the borders was a highly dangerous job, and he was still very young.

They strode down the corridor to his room together, faces grim and shadowed by slight worry. Legolas had this bad feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach, and Ladrenîl felt that taking Hithaer out on border was probably not the best idea in the world. People they passed noticed the stern looks on their faces, and knew it was better to just bow their heads and keep walking.

Outside Hithaer's door, Legolas paused with his hand on the handle. "I think we should speak to mother first," he whispered.

Ladrenîl paused. "I'm not so sure," he whispered back. "She hates us going out on border, and would never let Hithaer go. This may be his only chance, and he would hate us if we messed it up now."

Legolas sighed. "Very well. But if she starts screaming at me…"

Ladrenîl clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll be waiting outside with Nauralad and some healing potion to restore your hearing," he promised.

Hithaer was laid out on his bed reading a book. When the two eldest entered, he chucked it aside and stood up, looking between the pair hopefully. The silence endured, and Legolas found it hard to hold back his laughter. Hithaer looked so expectant, so desperate to hear the news he wanted to hear. Ladrenîl was completely deadpan, dragging it for as long as possible.

Eventually, Hithaer could take it no more. "Well?" he asked softly.

"Tomorrow, meet us after breakfast in the stables," Ladrenîl told him. "Make sure you have your best bow and a good supply of arrows. I would sharpen your knives tonight if I were you." He turned and left. Legolas followed, but not before giving his little brother a sly wink and a smile.

Hithaer beamed after them as they closed the door. He was going on border. Ladrenîl and Legolas were letting him accompany them on patrol. He was going to patrol the border!

He started getting ready immediately.

----

"You must stay constantly alert," Legolas told him as they set out the following day. "Keep your wits about you. The forest is an extremely dangerous place. Stay near us, don't wander off by yourself. Understand?"

Hithaer nodded. He was too excited to talk.

"You make sure you listen to what your brother is telling you," Ladrenîl said without looking over. "If you don't do as he says, then we will be forced to take you home. And he isn't as harsh as I am with my guards, so be aware." He dug his heels into his horse's flanks and trotted off ahead.

Hithaer felt slightly crestfallen. Seeing this, Legolas leant across and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't mind old One Eye over there," he whispered so that Ladrenîl wouldn't hear. "He's just worried about you. So am I, but it seems I am better at hiding it. But do make sure you behave yourself, else things could get messy."

Hithaer nodded again. "I promise Legs. This means a lot to me."

"Yes, well, prove it." They picked up speed to keep up with their older brother.

It was a lovely day. The 5th September, and leaves were already falling from the branches and drifting slowly to the ground. The horse's hooves made soft crunchy sounds as they walked over them. Otherwise, the forest was eerily silent.

They rode on for over an hour without exchanging a word. With the three brothers were their closest friends and some of the best warriors of Mirkwood Army – Cullas, Glînvara, Brethiliaur and Cellin. There were a few others, but these four were the ones that Hithaer already knew quite well and trusted. They had often helped Legolas when he was teaching Hithaer. Those four along with Ladrenîl and Legolas were a fearsome team to go against. They were well-known for being some of Mirkwood's finest warriors.

Both Ladrenîl and Legolas trusted them. They knew they were brilliant in combat, and had asked them specifically to come along and help keep a close eye on Hithaer.

Hithaer felt very well-protected, but knew that his brothers would never be content that he was fine. He may not have been as old as them with their amount of experience, but he was perfectly able to take care of himself. He was the son of Thranduil, and no son of the King was weak and pathetic.

Soon they came across the scout which they were to replace. After a few gracious words, they said their farewells and set off for home. The new group kept their horses together at the foot of the same tree, and Ladrenîl started organising them into places.

"Cullas and Glînvara, you two go up into the branches of that huge beech. If my memory serves me correctly, you should be able to see the road from there."

A word of confirmation from Cullas established that they could indeed see the road, and so those two were set. Ladrenîl then sent Brethiliaur and Cellin with two others to scout silently around the perimeter of their small encampment to keep an eye out in all directions.

"Legolas take Hithaer up into that tree there," Ladrenîl told him, pointing to an old oak. Legolas nodded and led his brother away. Ladrenîl was left with the remaining two members of their group.

"Isn't Ladrenîl coming with us?" Hithaer asked as they settled down.

Legolas hook his head. "We tend to stay apart when we work together. Avoids arguments then."

"What do you mean?"

"We're brothers, we're bound to argue. And we're both used to being in charge, so…" He looked around. "Now keep quiet and keep your eyes and ears peeled. It should be relatively quiet around here today, but the Orcs like to spring surprises."

Hithaer nodded and looked around as well. He could hear the stream bubbling along somewhere to his left. The path was further north to his right, where Cullas and Glînvara were keeping watch. When he looked down, he saw Ladrenîl and the other two Elves mount their horses and start to walk around, straying further away than Brethiliaur and Cullas were going around the area.

Time ticked on. Hithaer wondered how Legolas managed to stay so still and so silent for so long. He was trying his best, but it was proving difficult. Every now and then, he caught glimpses of movement through the trees, but quickly realised it was only one of the other Elves of their group.

For three hours, they sat there. Nothing happened. Not even the wind changed direction. Hithaer was getting bored. Something was digging into his back, a branch or something, and it was starting to really irritate him. If he could just move to get it out of his way…

"Ambush!" came a yell through the trees. "Orcs, to the North!"

Legolas and Hithaer looked at each other. Legolas grinned. "You ready little brother?"

Hithaer swallowed. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

* * *

**Exciting stuff guys. Lol. So, what's gonna happen now? Was it a good idea for Hithaer to go out there…? **

**Ahhh, you'll have to wait and see. _Cheeky grin. _Perhaps if people join Evenstar Dreams I'll update… **

_**Faerlain**_


	9. A Doomed Fight

**I'm updating! _Shock horror. _It's only been…..a couple of months……ack, sorry guys! **

**I hope you all ha a good Xmas and equally dudey New Year! And thank you to Kerowyn for joining Evenstar Dreams! We're having fun on there aren't we? Anyone else who wants to join, go get the addy from my bio, PLEASE! Its really getting going now. _Big cheesy grin. _**

**Thanks to all reviewers, and just to let you know, there is only one more chapter after this one……heh heh heh……**

_**Faerlain **_

* * *

****

**Elerrina – Hi! _Waves. _We haven't spoken in so long. Indeed, Orcs are not all that stupid. Read on, and you'll see what happens. Thanks for reviewing. **

**SarahNM** – **I'm very pleased you're enjoying it. _Grin. _Sorry you had to wait so long, but here is the next instalment. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Tiara Shin –You know I can't resist a cliffie! I love them. There's another one at the end of this chapter too…Teehee! I'm so evil sometimes…_snigger. _**

**_Huggles all Elves. _They are just so huggable, it's unbelievable. **

**We all need to read – it's compulsory. Though if I don't update enough, we'll never get there! _Slaps wrist, then Leggy's. _He keeps distracting me! **

**Hope you and Haldy had a good Xmas. We did over here. _Wink. _And thanks for the imaginary snow – we got no real stuff. _Pout. _So speak soon and thanks for reviewing. **

**Rayame325 – He is quite quick on his feet sometimes isn't he? When he needs to be that is. Everyone fights – its natural. And his first battle is right ahead, so read on and enjoy! Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

_**Chapter 9: A Doomed Fight.**_

**__**

"Yer see him lads?"

Murmurs passed through the grouped Orcs. "Yeah, the shorter one with blonde hair."

"That's the one we're aiming for. And try and get his brothers if you can. Kill two birds with one stone. Or in this case, three!"

The cruel laughter echoed through the undergrowth as the fight began.

----

Legolas loaded up his bow and aimed it for the ground directly beneath their tree. "Stay absolutely silent," he whispered to Hithaer, so quietly the younger Elf could barely hear him. "Aim for the neck – it's their weakest point."

Hithaer nodded and followed his brother's move. The two of them stayed as still as statues. The sound of fighting echoed through the tress, and Hithaer gripped his bow a bit tighter, his hands growing slightly slippery.

An Orc appeared below then, and Legolas instantly fired. It hit the target, and blood spurted out of the Orc's neck. He slumped to the ground gurgling.

More appeared after that, and Hithaer found himself automatically and naturally firing his arrows at the enemy, and quickly following them up with more. He didn't notice Legolas watching him proudly out of the corner of his eye as he too fired arrow after arrow.

"Don't use them all," he warned him. "We may need them later on."

"So now what?" Hithaer asked as even more Orcs appeared. "They need us down there."

"Exactly. Come on."

Legolas jumped silently down, landing delicately on his feet and unsheathing his twin daggers. He had landed in the centre of the rabble, and they snarled, slightly taken aback by his sudden arrival. He was quick to take advantage of their pause, and swung into action.

Hithaer could only watch as his brother almost danced with the lethal weapons, making swift work of any Orcs who got in his way. The blades shone in the sunlight, flashes of silver through the black mass of Orc armour.

Regaining his senses, he too dropped down and took out his knives. The Orcs turned to him, sensing he was younger and weaker. But Legolas was there beside him, and he knew he had nothing to fear.

He stabbed and sliced his way through the crowd, the adrenalin pulsing through his veins. He heard the clatter of horse's hooves, and knew that Ladrenîl was there too. The Orcs were doomed, trapped within the circle of Elves.

The numbers dwindled, and soon, every Orc lay dead or dying on the ground. Hithaer leant against a tree, recovering his breath whilst the other Elves walked around to check every single one was dead. A few still struggled for air, and he winced as either Legolas or Ladrenîl swiftly cut their throats.

He stood up straight as they went over to him. "You did brilliantly," Legolas praised, placing his hand on his shoulder affectionately. "I am very proud of you."

Ladrenîl grinned. "Same here Hithaer," he said. "I was surprised at how you have exceeded with your fighting skills."

"I have great teachers," he beamed.

The elder two laughed. "Is everyone ok?" Ladrenîl asked.

Apart from a few minor cuts and bruises, no one in the group was seriously injured. Hithaer dabbed at a cut on his arm with his sleeve as the others did a final check on the Orcs. He walked away from the tree, bending to retrieve his fallen bow.

The pain was something he had never experienced. Sharp and excruciating, it spread down his back. He felt dizzy and fell to his knees. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and he blinked furiously. What was going on?

Legolas heard the sound of a bowstring being pulled taut, and then the whistle of an arrow through the air. Turning, he saw his younger brother collapse to his knees with an ugly black arrow protruding from his back. He gave a yell and ran to his side. The other Elves chased after the stray Orc archers that had somehow gotten away from the initial attack.

Legolas cradled his brother. Everything was happening in slow motion. He could hear the yells of his fellow Elves as they scrambled through the undergrowth after the few Orcs that had escaped them, but they seemed far away, quiet and meaningless. He looked down at Hithaer's ashen face. A tear splashed onto the skin, leaving a trail as it travelled down.

"Hithaer…"

"I messed up Legs…"

"No, no you didn't." He kissed his forehead firmly. "You were amazing today. I am so, so proud of you."

Hithaer coughed, and a small trickle of blood seeped out the corner of his mouth. Legolas quickly wiped it away, stroking his fingers through the flaxen hair. "Is this what dying feels like Legs?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not anymore. I can't feel anything."

/Poisoned…/

"Well, that's good. Let's get you back to the palace."

But Hithaer shook his head. "I am dying Legs. I can feel it. Well sort of, seeing as I can't feel anything anymore." He gave a weak laugh, coughing up more blood.

Legolas let the tears fall. "You're not going to die Hithaer!" he hissed. "I won't let you."

"I can't even sit up on my own, let alone stand up. I have no strength. I'm not daft Legs; I know that arrow had poison on it. What Orc arrows don't? Don't worry, I'll be ok."

Ladrenîl suddenly appeared at Legolas' side, taking hold of Hithaer's hand. "I killed that bastard," he muttered. "He won't hurt us again." He firmly kissed the limp hand he held.

Legolas turned his teary face to Ladrenîl, not noticing the other Elves return and stand mournfully around. "What do we do 'Ren?"

Hithaer had never heard his brother sound so at a loss. Legolas could always be relied upon to have the answers, to assist you when you needed help. But now…he seemed helpless himself.

"We've got to get him home," Ladrenîl said through gritted teeth.

"I'm the faster rider," Legolas said quickly.

"Watch the arrow. You might have to ride home backwards Hithaer."

The three brothers gave a small chuckle. Legolas whistled for his horse, and mounted. Ladrenîl passed Hithaer up to him, trying not to listen to the boys cries of agony. Before they set off, Ladrenîl gripped the weak hand. "I'll see you when I get home," he told him. "And you'll see me, understand?"

"Sure thing brother." He smiled, and then was gone, Legolas galloping off through the trees.

* * *

**I'm sorry for being evil, but its so much fun! _Giggle. _**

**So, now that I've done this chapter will some of you go check out Evenstar Dreams? You know you want to…go on, please…_Nudges readers. _**

**See you all soon! **

_**Faerlain **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Seriously, no excuses this time – I said I'd update and I didn't. I've been a very naughty girl and deserve a slapped wrist. **

**But here's the last chapter of The Love of a Brother, and there is a sequel…oo-er. **

**Catch ya later guys. **

_**Faerlain**_

* * *

****

_**Chapter 10: Guilt and Decisions. **_

**__**

Hithaer died before they reached the palace. Legolas completely broke down in the courtyard as he watched the healers take away the lifeless body of his youngest brother. He could barely stand alone, but luckily Thandiel and Tatharion were there to support him. Everyone was silent in shock and dismay.

"I failed him…" he stuttered. "I wasn't fast enough, I…"

"Hush," Thandiel soothed, running her fingers over his tear-streaked face. "Calm down before you start accusing yourself."

"HE WAS MY BROTHER!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet. "I should have been there when he needed me! And now he's dead, and nothing anyone can say or do can change that!" He ran inside, ignoring the stares of the people in the courtyard.

When Ladrenîl arrived only ten minutes later, it was to see the entire courtyard deserted. People had returned to their homes in respect, already mourning the death of the youngest Prince. He ran inside to find a pale and shaking Legolas hugging his knees up to his chest on the bottom stair, staring into nothingness with tears still trickling down his porcelain face.

The Queen was inconsolable. For days she wept in her room, refusing to come out, even ignoring the pleading of her husband. From the other side of the door, Thranduil could only hang his head as he listened to her painful sobs and cries. She had locked the door, and he had no way in.

Legolas also went into solitude. He would stay in his room from dawn till dusk, speaking to no one and eating nothing. The raw pain gnawed at his insides like claws. Hithaer had died, and it was because of him. He had not been quick enough to get his little brother home, and he had died. He had not been looking when Hithaer had been struck by the arrow. They had lingered too long in the clearing. If only he had just grabbed Hithaer and galloped off…If only…

The rest of the Royal Family were deep in their grief. Sîladiel had small cuts across her back, and vomited a few times. But she didn't actually die, to many people's surprise. She herself could not explain it.

Gîlorn felt empty and dead inside. He had been exceedingly close to Hithaer. They had done so much together, and just thinking of the time when they had taken over Legolas' duties just weeks ago made him cry bitterly. Nauralad would sit and comfort him for hours on end, her own tears falling silently.

Esgalloth stayed with Ladrenîl. She could sense his feelings of deep guilt and betrayal. He would hold her in his arms on his balcony until the Sun set, and then they would talk long into the night.

Lothriel felt completely abandoned. Not even Legolas was talking to her, and she felt distanced from him. He had created some sort of wall between him and the rest of his family that nobody could break through. She would wander into his room to find him lying on his bed, staring disdainfully at the ceiling, or sat on his balcony rail, feet dangling precariously over the edge. She would try and get into a conversation, but he seemed completely oblivious to her presence. She would walk away, feeling dejected and lost.

There was no one she could turn to, nowhere she could go. She went down into her garden she had made for Legolas. Sat amongst the plants there, she felt a little more at peace. Hithaer had liked it there as well. He had commented often on how much work she had done, and how beautiful it looked.

But Hithaer was gone now, and there was no one to fill the gaping hole he had left in their lives. She cried silently in the garden, watched from afar by her two friends Esgalwen and Híwiel. All previous arguments forgotten, they comforted her as best they could.

_It's not fair. Everyone has become so distant and mournful. I feel totally alone, completely lost amongst this sea of grief. What am I to do, where am I to go? Even Legolas has abandoned me. He feels guilty, as though he is to blame for Hithaer's death, but we all know he is not! He tried his best to get him back, but the poison was evidently too strong…_

She blinked away the tears that had already blotted her writing.

_I need to talk to him, but whenever I try, he acts as if I am not there at all. Like I am invisible. Maybe I am. People are so busy grieving over the loss of my brother that they have forgotten I exist at all. I have not seen naneth in over a week. She has not come out of her room. Adar is pulling his hair out with both worry and grief. My siblings seemed to have paired up to help each other through this – Ladrenîl and Esgalloth, Nauralad and Gîlorn. Sîladiel is being her usual distant self and Legolas…he is just alone. I want so desperately to help him, but I know not how. _

Hiding the diary under her pillow, she decided to try and speak to Legolas again. But when she got to his room, she was startled to find it empty. Immediate panic set in, though she could not explain why. She hurried out, frantically rushing down the corridor to search for her beloved brother. She checked every room, apologising if someone was in there. But he was nowhere to be found.

She sped outside, eyes desperately searching the courtyard. When she could not see him, she went into the stables. Ands breathed a sigh of relief.

He was with his horse, gently stroking her and whispering to her. Lothriel walked up to the pen, trying to calm her nerves and get her breath back. She leant on the door, just watching him.

"You had me really worried then," she said softly.

Legolas turned to her. He was paler than usual, and seemed thinner. But he managed a weak smile. "And why is that?" They were the first words he had spoken to her in days.

"You just…disappeared. You know I worry like mad when you do stuff like that."

"Sorry Loth. But I needed to get out the palace." He turned back to his horse, giving her a final stroke on the nose before leaving the pen.

She followed him as he walked out, lifting the hem of her dress slightly so as not to trip over. "Legs, talk to me, please. Everyone is distancing themselves so much."

He opened the gate into the gardens and held it open for her. She gripped his hand tightly. "Legolas don't do this to me." To her shame she started crying. "Legs…brother…I need you…"

His neutral expression faltered for a second. He had remained completely passive, trying not to let his emotions show. But at the sight of his most beloved sister, he let the mask go. The tears fell, and he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I am so sorry Loth, please forgive me."

She sobbed into his chest. "What is happening Legolas, I don't understand. Hithaer died, and then everyone…naneth has retreated into her room and won't come out…I haven't seen adar for days either…you and the others have gone so quiet and distant…I don't know what to do anymore."

He picked her up and cradled her as he walked further into the gardens. Once at their spot, he sat down and laid her head in his lap, stroking her golden hair absently. She seemed calmer now she was finally with him, and just sniffed quietly every now and then.

"I needed to think," he told her. "Everything with Hithaer…it's messed me up in here." He tapped the side of his head.

"Have you talked to the healers about it?"

"The healers?" he scoffed. "What can they do? They may be good with physical stuff, but as far as mental stuff goes…" He shook his head.

Lothriel paused thoughtfully. "So what are you going to do?"

He shrugged, picking at a few blades of grass. "Eru knows. I can't face my family because I feel so guilty…"

She sat up. "It wasn't your fault Legs," she told him sternly. "It was not your fault Hithaer died."

He remained adamant though. "I was there Loth. I could have saved him. If we hadn't dallied so much. I was so shocked I couldn't move, couldn't pull myself together…and Hithaer was just lying there in my arms, slowly being poisoned to death. I should have just got up and gone, brought him back here quicker."

"He was too far gone anyway," she told him. "Nauralad told me. The poison was too far into his body."

"And that could have been prevented if…"

But he faltered as she shook her head. "No Legs. The arrow tip was in real deep. The poison was so far into his system…nothing could have saved him. No matter how fast you had gotten him back here."

He went slightly paler. "But he was supposed to be under my guard," he whispered painfully. "And I let him down."

"No, no you didn't. You were there with him until the end. That accounts for so much more."

Legolas was silently crying again. "Then why do I feel as if there was something more I could have done?"

"It's natural. Its part of the grieving process. Trust me Legs."

He enveloped her into another large embrace. "I love you Lothriel," he whispered. "I'll never let you down, never ever."

"I know you won't," she replied, hugging him just as tight. "I love you too Legolas. You mean the entire world to me. You're my big brother."

----

But it seemed Legolas was not enough to keep Lothriel happy. Just two weeks after Hithaer's funeral, she announced she was leaving for Rivendell. The family was utterly stunned.

Lothriel explained that Mirkwood held no joy for her anymore. The past few years had taken its toll, and she needed to get out. As she spoke to them in the lounge, all were silent, eyes fixed upon her slender figure.

Legolas realised how much his baby sister had grown up. She was 260 years old, but showing the maturity of a much older Elf. To everyone's surprise, he supported her, and was the first to do so.

"I'll even escort you there myself," he told her with a small smile.

She beamed at him. "I was hoping you would Legs."

She looked slightly scared, standing there in the middle of the room surrounded by 9 pairs of eyes. Legolas motioned her over to him and held her protectively in her lap. She snuggled her face into his shoulder, feeling safe in the circle of his arms.

Aurêl was silent. She had ventured out of her room at long last, looking much the worse for wear. She had lost a dreadful lot of weight, and looked gaunt and exhausted. She was now spending a lot of time 'resting and recuperating', her daughters eagerly being her carers.

"Must you go?" she asked wearily. "So soon after…?" She trailed off, looking out of the window.

Lothriel nodded. "Please understand naneth, I am not leaving because I hate it here or I don't love you. I love you all so very much, and Mirkwood is my home, but I need space and time. That is what Rivendell can offer. Mirkwood has become too mournful, too atmospheric. I need a break."

"I am in full agreement with her," Legolas told the gathered. "I think we all do, really, and only Loth is acting upon her impulses."

"I cannot leave Mirkwood Legolas, as you well know," Thranduil told his son sharply.

But Legolas gave a reply straight back. "But Lothriel can. And you can all take rest. Let someone else take over, if only for a few days. Adar, you have plenty of advisors who can take care of things whilst you spend some well-earned time with naneth. Ladrenîl, I'm sure Glînvara and the others are perfectly capable of sorting the Army out. Nauralad, there are plenty of healers in the wards. Everyone just have some time off, relax. Everyone has their limits, and I think we have reached them."

There was silence. Legolas looked round at his family, eyebrow delicately raised. Eventually, Thranduil sighed and nodded. "Legolas is right, as is Lothriel. You two go off to Rivendell, and enjoy your time there. Just don't stay too long. We'll miss you dearly you realise."

Lothriel smiled widely and ran over to embrace her father tightly. Kissing him on both cheeks, she thanked him profusely. "Adar, this means so much to me. Legolas will take care of me. You need not worry at all. And when we get to Rivendell, there'll be Arwen and the twins to spend time with. Lord Elrond won't mind us going there. I've already written…" At this she blushed slightly.

The rest of the family laughed, breaking the tension that hung in the air. "Well that's good then," Thranduil said a bit more cheerily. "Go and start packing girl. You too Legolas. I want you to take good warriors though. People like Cullas I mean. People you know and trust."

Legolas nodded as he rose gracefully to his feet. "I shall take care of it right now adar." He left with a bow.

And so Legolas left with his youngest sister a few days later on the long road to Rivendell, accompanied by seven other Elves. Lothriel rode her own horse, but kept close to Legolas at all times. Their journey was to be long, and fraught with danger.

But that's another story.

* * *

**Ack**…**that was a pathetically cheesy ending and I killed him. Before you lot start protesting and such, it felt right. Dunno why, it just did. Thanks for all your reviews on this one and I know it's been slow. I'm normally good at updating, but I've had such a crazy few months. The sequel is more or less done, so should be up soon. Thanks again and see you all soon. **

_**Faerlain**_


End file.
